The Next Generation
by Applejackisthebestpony
Summary: This is a story about the Mane Sixs' kids…
1. Chapter 1

Bluejay's P.O.V.

"Ok class, now we're going to move on to math. Won't that be fun? Now turn in your books to page…"  
_Ugh!_ I think as I bang my head on my desk, _When will school be over?_ I stare longingly out the window at the puffy blue clouds that drift lazily across the deep blue sky. I sigh. I wish I could be up there, practicing the tricks that make my mother nervous. I scowl at the thought of my mother. She's so over protective! She never lets me do ANYTHING! She's so shy and timid. Everypony said my mother has always been shy and timid. The word "shy" is even in her name! Fluttershy, blech. I'm glad my mom didn't name me something lame like that. At least "Bluejay" sounds kind of cool. My dad, Big Macintosh, is always mad at me whenever he catches me making fun of my mother.  
_Like I care,_ I think rebelliously. I can handle my father. But my Aunt Applejack… I shudder. I am NOT looking forward to the next time Applejack catches me doing something bad! I sigh again and cast a sidelong glance at my twin cousins, Toffee, who is working diligently, and Caramel, who is also working… oh wait; she's drawing a picture mocking Cheerilee. I grinned. Caramel and I are best friends. Whenever anypony sees us together, they know it means double trouble. Big time. Toffee usually likes to stay out of our schemes, but usually gets dragged into them anyways, some way or another. I look around the room to see what my other friends were up to. Cashmere, Rarity and Fancypant's daughter, is also banging her head on her desk. I stifle a laugh. Her older sister, Velveta, is sketching a design for a really fancy dress. It looks like one of the frilly, frou-frouy things that I hate. I look around for my siblings. Bunny, my older sister, who's the same age as Velveta, was working, but she has her head down, with her mane combed over her eyes. She is super shy, maybe even more so than our mother. She scarcely talks and she doesn't have many friends; just Angel, Pinkie Pie's eldest daughter, and Velveta. And they only know her because our moms know each other. She exasperates me. She's no fun, she is a Pegasus but she is too scared to fly. I see my brother Red Delicious, staring at Cashmere like a lovesick puppy. I gag. Gross. My brother is crushing on my best friend! I will have to knock some sense into him later. Red is only a few years older than me and he is built like my father and looks almost exactly like him. He even has an apple cutie mark too. Something I am sure I WILL NOT inherit. Wait a second, he isn't looking at Cashmere, he's looking Velveta! Ewwww! She is sixteen! He's only ten! Ew! Ew, on sooooo many levels! Mainly because Velveta's a snob. I gave her a black eye once. I smile, that was fun. Everypony else in the class was so happy that I had. They treated me like a hero for the rest of the week. I look around to see what Pinkie Pie's daughters were up to. Angel is actually daydreaming at the moment. I seek out her little sister, Magenta. She is shooting spitballs at Spring Breeze, Rainbow Dash and Soarin's daughter. I perk up and pull my own straw out of my desk. I join in the fun and then I shoot one at Caramel, who shoots one at Cashmere and soon most of the class is in a full out battle.

"Class!" our teachers voice cuts sharply through the smothered giggles. The spitballs stop flying at once and everyone turns to look at Applebloom.

"Who started this?" she asks, an edge of anger to her voice. She seems to loom over us. The class is still for a moment. Then Caramel raises her hoof. Applejack tolerates no lying or deceit from her children. She doesn't tolerate any from me either but I'm one of the last, along with Spring Breeze to raise my hoof.

"I am going to have to ask you to stay after class, so I can have a little talk with your parents," says Applebloom, "Oh, and Bluejay?"

"Y-yes Aunt Applebloom?" I ask. This couldn't be good.

"Miss Cheerilee told me you had gtwo strikes already, so this would be your third strike, so I'm afraid you will have to be suspended for the next week."

"WHAT?" I gasp, "B-but Aunt Applebloom…!"

"No buts Bluejay! According to Miss Cheerilee, she's been extremely forgiving with you already!" I slump down in my chair and sigh. Terrific. It doesn't help that Applejack is the one picking me up…

After school, everyone is out in the yard, playing on the playground or hanging out before they leave or their parents come to get them. I'm hiding in a bush and Midnight Shine, Twilight and Quill's daughter, Magenta, Cashmere, Spring Breeze, and Caramel are trying to coax me out.

"C'mon Bluejay, maybe she won't be that mad," says Cashmere.

"Casha, have you (met) my aunt? She'll be furious!" I snap back.

"Ugh! Come on, Jay, you're being ridiculous!" Spring Breeze sighs, "You're going to have to face her sooner or later. My mom isn't going to be the happiest pony in the world, but I'm not hiding under a bush."

"Shut up Breezy!" I growl.

"Look, I have to live with her. I have to be with her all night! She's just gonna walk you home and drop you off!" exclaims Caramel.

"We both live on Sweet Apple Acres! Just in separate houses!" I sulk.

"On opposite sides of the farm!" Caramel exclaims, "Just come out! Or else."

"Fine," I snap as I crawl out of the bush. I notice that Midnight looks as though she were hiding a great secret. Her saddlebags are positioned weird, they're further back than normal.

"Midnight? What's up with your bags?" I point a hoof at her saddle bags. She grins, almost smugly, as she shoves the saddle bags back. We all gasp.

"YOU GOT YOUR CUTIE MARK!" we all exclaim.

"That means you're the first one!" says Magenta excitedly, "Congratulations!"

"Yeah! What is it?" asks Breezy. We all lean in for a closer look. It's a big blue book that's partially open with blue sparkles exploding out from it.

"Woooooow!" breaths Casha, "It's so pretty!"

"You're so lucky Midnight! You're the first one of us to get your cutie mark," I sigh.

"Well, my mother always did say I was exceptionally special. Everypony does," smiles Midnight smugly, "It is only natural for an…average filly like you to be a blank flank a little longer Bluejay. Don't feel bad." My jaw drops. I can't believe it! I thought Midnight was my friend! And she's calling me an average blank flank!

"Average blank flank?" I grind out as my rage shoots to the surface.

"Bluejay," Caramel says in a warning tone. She recognizes what I'm about to do.

"Well, yes Bluejay, I mean, average is being kind. Have you seen your grades?" sniffs Midnight. That does it. Something inside me snaps. The subject of my grades really hits homes with me. I scream and leap at Midnight Shine and start pounding her. She's screaming bloody murder and my friends are yelling and screaming. I hear Caramel saying she's going to go get Applebloom. A few seconds later, Applebloom comes limping out of the school house as fast as she can. She reaches us and she tries to pull me off of Midnight, but her injured back legs made it hard. I turn around and shove my aunt away from me. I hear her cry out in pain as she hits the ground. I don't care, my rage blinds me.

"BLUEJAY!" A voice filled with shock and rage makes me freeze. Applejack storms up behind me and hauls me off of Midnight.

"Bluejay Apple! What in tarnation got into you? What were you thinking? Pushing your aunt around and beating on Midnight like that!" Applejack is livid. I am terrified. I shrink down, pressing myself against the ground. Applejack's furious glare lingers on me for a second more, then she turns to help her sister.

"Applbloom! Are you alright?" Applejack's voice drips with worry. Applebloom struggles to get to her feet.

"I-I think so," she says shakily, "My back legs really hurt."

"What about your pelvis?" Applejack inquires.

"Um," Applebloom limps around for a second, "It feels fine." Applejack droops with relief. Applebloom's old injury is a big concern of the family's. When I shoved her over, I probably hurt her already injured back legs. Boy, am I in for it. Applejack whirls around to look at me again. I try to shrink down even further, but that's kind of impossible.

"Bluejay, let's go home," She grinds out. I gulp. This will prove to be an interesting evening.

Cashmere's P.O.V.

I skip through the puddles leftover from last night's rain as I walkhome from school with Velveta.

"Poor Bluejay! Applejack looked like she was about ready to throttle her!" I comment as I launch myself into a particularly big puddle.

"Yes, I feel bad for her too. Ugh, Cashmere, do try and be clean and presentable for once?" huffs Velveta in annoyance as she wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"Veta, it's just a little mud! Lighten up!" I exclaim as I skid through the murky water.

"It is not just a little mud! It's quite a lot of mud! And how many times must I tell you Cashmere? Don't call me Veta!" snaps my sister as she trots ahead of me. I gallop to catch up with her.

"And how many times do I have to tell YOU to call me Casha? Everypony else does!" I pout as we trot along.

"'Casha' is not a proper name! You know how much Mother and Father don't like nicknames! Mother says it sounds ignorant," my sister sniffs as she trots along with her nose in the air. I roll my eyes. She wasn't always like this, she used to be really fun! Until she turned sixteen. And now she's too sophisticated for EVERYTHING! Ugh, sisters…

Spring Breeze's P.O.V.

My mom and I zip through the sky as we fly home. We're not racing or talking like we normally do though; my mom's mad at me for starting that spitball thing in class.

"I can't believe you Breezy!" exclaims my mom, "Why would you even do something like that?"

"Mom, I wasn't the one who started the battle! I was just shooting them back and forth with Magenta!" I defend myself, "How was I supposed to know the whole class would start?"

"The one who starts a revolution, is never the one to end it, Breezy," sighs my mother. We reach our house in Cloudsdale. We land by the front door and my mother runs a hoof thought her rainbow colored mane. "Your father is going to have a thing or two to say about this Breezy. Miss Cheerilee wrote us a letter a couple of weeks ago, before she left on vacation. She said that you're failing math."

"What?" I gasp, "B-but, how did…I…"

"And I went through your saddlebags after that and found about ten tests. All of them failed," Mom says as she opens the door. We go inside and luckily for me, my Dad's not home yet. I rush to my room to do my homework, hoping to avoid the rest of this discussion. But I have no such luck.

"Hold it right there missy!" Mom snaps. I sigh and trudge back to the living room and sit down on the couch.

"Applebloom said this was your second strike before you're suspended. What was your first strike?" Mom narrows her eyes.

"Ummmmm," I bite my lip, "Welllllllllllll…"

"Spit it ours Breezy!" exclaims Mom frustratedly.

"I cheated on a test!" I blurt out without thinking. There's a moment of awkward, tense silence before my mom finds her voice again.

"You CHEATED?" she explodes, "I can't BELIEVE you cheated! What were you THINKING?" My mom was still yelling at me when my dad came home.

"Rainbow? What's going on?" he looks from me to Mom, confused. Mom stops yelling and takes a deep breath.

"Breezy, go do your homework while dad and I make dinner." I slip off the couch and run to my room, more than happy for an excuse to get away from my mother. I finished my homework, but my parents still hadn't called me to dinner. I don't really want to put myself in the line of fire, so I lay down on my bed and open up the Daring Do book that I'd gotten from my mom's ginormous collection. I had been reading for about half an hour when I hear a knock on my door.

"Dinner time Spring Breeze," I hear Dad say. Uh oh. He used my full name! Dad only does that when he's mad or trying to get my attention! I gulp and walk slowly to the dining room. My parents are sitting at the table already. They look like grim faced judges, and I'm the defendant. I slide into my chair, not looking at either of them. We start to eat, it seems they're waiting for me to say something, but there's no way I'm gonna be the first one to talk! Finally, my father clears his throat and puts his fork down. I stop eating and look at my father.

"Breezy, your mom told me everything," he begins. I almost roll my eyes, but catch myself just in time.

"Cheating is wrong. Grown ponies can go to jail for cheating on things Breezy." I snort in disbelief.

"I doubt anyone will care if they cheat on crossword puzzles," I say.

"Not like that Breezy. If a pony cheats their company out of money, they can go to jail. If they cheat on a game show, they could go to jail, but most likely they'd have to pay a fine," Dad explains, "Cheating is wrong. It's dishonest, and unfair. It's unfair to Miss Cheerilee, it's unfair to your classmates, it's unfair to your mother and I, and it's also unfair to you! Because you're not learning anything when you do that. It's like cheating yourself." He lets this sink in for a moment. "Breezy, you are grounded for two weeks."

"What?" I gasp, "That's so unfair!"

"Well, you would know about being unfair, wouldn't you Breezy?" Mom says calmly as she goes back to eating.

"And it's entirely fair," Dad says as he resumes eating, "There will be no negotiating that point."

"Fine," I groan as I finish my dinner. Great, I can't believe I got myself grounded for two whole weeks.

Toffee's P.O.V.

Mom is so mad! She dropped Caramel, Applebloom, and I off at home and she's walking Bluejay to the little house that Big Mac built on the other side of the farm after he got engaged to Fluttershy. Aunt Applebloom is really sore. Bluejay really shoved her hard. When Aunt Applebloom fell, her legs twisted and she landed on a rock. Mom is ready to throttle Bluejay. I don't blame her! Bluejay lets her anger take over too often. Poor Midnight! She was bawling by the time Aunt Twilight picked her up. She's in pretty bad shape. Aunt Twilight was really mad at Bluejay too. I think she blames Mom…

Midnight's P.O.V.

My whole body aches. I have bruises and cuts all over. Bluejay really got me good. I shouldn't have said what I did, the truth obviously make Bluejay angry. She's just a stupid little blank flank! Uncouth and hotheaded. I am still crying when we get home.

"Oh you poor thing!" sighs my mom, "I can't believe Bluejay did that to you! I'm going to have to talk with Fluttershy about this…" We walk thought the door, and I see my dad bent over a book, studying something. When he hears me crying he looks up. When he catches sight of me, he gasps and rushes over to me.

"What happened? Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" He and Mom fuss over me for about an hour. I relish in all the attention that I'm getting. After a little while, they go back to their studying and I'm on my own for a while. Again. I sigh as both of my parents light up their horns and open their big books. I walk upstairs to see if I can find my Uncle Spike. He's sleeping away. Arg! What am I supposed to do for five hours? I gallop into my room and pull a book off of my shelf and lose myself in study. I study a new trick. By dinner time, which is a little later than usual, around eight p.m., I have mastered the new trick. I rush downstairs when my mother calls me for dinner.

"Mom, Dad! Guess what? I learned a new trick!" I exclaim excitedly.

"Uh huh, that's nice," Mom says distractedly. I hold back a sigh. Typical, Mom's too distracted with what she's been studying to pay any attention to me. Dinner is a silent one. Mom and Dad are both deep in thought. Uncle Spike is moody, he often is. Mom says after my Aunt Rarity married Fancypants, he went into a depression. Apparently, he used to have a huge crush on her and he as devastated when she married someone else. What torture that must be, playing out all the "What ifs…?" in your mind. I eat my dinner as well. Then I realize, I haven't told my parents about my cutie mark yet! I still had my saddlebags on until I went into my room.

"Mom, Dad, guess what?" I say rather loudly. They look up, annoyed because they've been disturbed.

"What Midnight?" sighs Mom.

"I got my cutie mark!" I exclaim excitedly. They both grin hugely.

"That's great Midnight!" my Mom grins, "Let's see!" I jump up happily. I show my parents. They think it's magnificent. They tell me how special I am and how amazing I am. I'm so happy I could cry. Then, there's a knock on the door. We a go to see who it is. It's a messenger from Princess Celestia. My Dad shoos me away and I go back to the dining room. I can hear them talking for a few minutes and then, Mom and Dad come galloping in, all aglow.

"What'd he say?" I ask, confused.

"Princess Celestia needs us in Canterlot!" says my mom excitedly.

"Really?" I squeal, "When do we leave?" I begin hopping around excitedly; I haven't been to Canterlot for a long time. Mom and Dad usually leave me behind.

"We? Oh no honey, just Dad and I are going. I'm afraid the business is too important to use you along." I droop.

"How long will you be gone?" I sigh. Sometimes they'll leave for months, only writing letters every now and then.

"Only about a week this time," Dad smiles at me as he and Mom begin to pack quickly.

"Who am I gonna stay with this time?" I ask. Mom drops her suitcase.

"Omigosh! I completely forgot!" She runs to the phone and I follow. She punches in some numbers.

"Hello? Rarity? Oh hi, um I was wondering if you could possibly take Midnight for the week? Quill and I have business in Camterlot and…oh. Ok… no, no! I completely understand! Thanks! Bye!" She hangs up and dials another number, "Hello? Rainbow Dash? Hi, I was wondering if you could take Midnight for the week? You see Qui- Oh? Oh no! Well, ok. I understand. You team comes first. Ok, bye Rainbow!" Mom hangs up again and dials another number, "Hello? Pinkie? Hi! I was wondering if you could take Midnight for the week? You see-oh. Oh, ok. Yeah, of course, I understand completely. Ok, bye." Mom hangs up again and sighs. She looks at me. "I didn't want to send you over to Sweet Apple Acres so soon after this incident with Bluejay, but it looks as though we have no choice." She sighs again as she dials another number. "Hello? Applejack? Hey, I have a favor to ask…"

Bluejay's P.O.V.

Aunt Applejack walks beside me on the way home. She is so mad she won't talk to me. I am so ashamed of myself! I can't believe I pushed my Aunt Applebloom over! In a way though, I don't care! She had no right to try and break up the fight between Midnight and I. Midnight had it coming to her! But still... Well, it doesn't matter now. We're here, boy, am I in for it. Aunt AJ knocks on the door of my house and my parents answer the door. As soon as Dad sees Aunt AJ's face, he knows something is wrong.

"AJ?" he asks, "What's wrong?" She tells him the whole story, me getting suspended, fighting with Midnight, and, the grand finale, me pushing Aunt Applebloom down. Dad is so mad that he can't speak either. His face is twisted strangely and my mom keeps babbling on about what she should do for Aunt Applebloom and she keeps crying. I roll my eyes. Pathetic. My Aunt AJ tilts her hat and leaves for her house. I walk slowly inside and Dad points to the front room, which is where he normally lectures us. I trudge in there and I can hear my Dad comforting my now weeping mother. I see Bunny and Red peek around the corner. Bunny looks ready to cry and Red looks interested but confused. I growl at them. Bunny shrieks softly and ducks away. Red turns tail and gallops away as well. Pretty soon, my Dad comes in. He seems to have calmed down some and Mom is no longer crying, she's making dinner, judging by the sounds coming from down the hall. Dad paces back and forth while I shift uncomfortably on the couch.

"This is unacceptable Bluejay. Unacceptable. Getting suspended is bad enough, but on top of that, you attack a filly, who I assumed used to be one of your best friends and you shove your injured aunt onto the ground!" he fares at me, "Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"Yes, Midnight is NOT one of my best friends anymore, Miss Cheerilee is mean, Aunt Applebloom is a mean substitute teacher and I'm sorry I pushed Aunt Applebloom," I say sulkily. Dad looks at me and sighs.

"Bluejay, what are we gonna do with you? Bunny and Red aren't nearly this difficult!"

"Well, gee thanks," I snort. Dad's fiery glare was back.

"That is it young filly! I have had it with you and your lip and your disrespect! I have had it…!"

Bunny's P.O.V. (A/N If your wondering why I jump P.O.V.s so quickly, it's because I decided we'd let Bluejay and Big Mac have their privacy on this one...)

I hear dad yelling at Bluejay from down the hall. I shake my head. Bluejay is so wild! She is reckless and rude. She's nothin like Red or I.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Here's a fairly long chapter to compensate for it. Oh, and I forgot to do this last time so let me do it now.**

**Midnight Shine: Daughter of Twilight Sparkle and Quill. She has a white coat and dark blue mane and tail with a powder blue headband.**

**Caramel: Daughter of Applejack and Cider. Twin sister of Toffee. Has a yellow coat and a slightly darker yellow mane and tail with a cowboy hat.**

**Toffee: Daughter of Applejack and Cider. Twin sister of Caramel. Has a dark orange coat with two different yellows swirled together in her braided mane and tail and with an orange hair bow.**

**Bluejay: Daughter of Fluttershy and Big Mac. Younger sister of Big Red and Bunny. Has a dark blue coat with a light blue mane and tail, styled similarly to Rainbow Dash's.**

**Bunny: Daughter of Fluttershy and Big Mac. Older sister of Big Red and Bluejay. Has a yellow coat with a bright yellow straight mane and tail.**

**Big Red: Son of Fluttershy and Big Mac. Older brother of Bluejay and younger brother of Bunny. Big Mac's mini me.**

**Spring Breeze: Daughter of Rainbow Dash and Soarin. Has a purple coat with a light green mane and tail with a light purple streak running through them, styled similarly to Rainbow Dash's.**

**Cashmere: Daughter of Rarity and Fancypants. Has a dark purple coat with a mane and tail with dark blue and pink streaks, looks just like Sweetie Belle.**

**Velveta: Daughter of Rarity and Fancypants. Older sister of Cashmere. Has a white coat with a purple mane and tail.**

**Magenta: Daughter of Pinkie Pie and Ginger Snap. Has a dark pink coat with light and dark pink streaked mane and tail.**

**Angel: Daughter of Pinkie Pie and Ginger Snap. Older sister of Magenta. Has a pink coat with a caramel colored mane and tail with a green headband.**

Bunny's P.O.V. (A/N If you're wondering why I jump P.O.V.s so quickly, it's because I decided we'd let Bluejay and Big Mac have their privacy on this one...)

I hear dad yelling at Bluejay from down the hall. I shake my head. Bluejay is so wild! She is reckless and rude. She's nothin like Red or I. It's hard to believe sometimes that we're part of the same family… I don't like her, to be perfectly honest. It's a terrible thing to say about my own sister, but it's true. I sigh and pull my homework out of my saddle bags. Dad is still yelling at Bluejay, but the sound is moving down the hall now and I hear the door to my parents bedroom close. Wow, this is serious if my dad is taking Bluejay into his room. I shake my head. Bluejay got herself into this mess and she deserves whatever Dad decides to give her. I hear Bluejay screaming back at Dad now. That filly has got _nerve_. I would never DREAM of back talking Dad. But then again, that's just me…

Midnight's P.O.V.

The night air is crisp and chilly as Mom and I hurry down the road, weighed down by my bags and bundles. Mom's not paying attention to me, even though this is probably the last time she'll see me for a while. She's looking at the stars, muttering something about constellations. I stifle a sigh, even though she probably wouldn't hear it anyways. I'm glad I get to go to my Aunt Applejack's house; she's so nice to me and treats me like one of her own. Sometimes, I think she's been more of a mother to me than my own mom. Not to mention my Uncle Cider. He has DEFINITELY been more of a father to me than my real dad. It's sad really; my own family doesn't care about me. I heard Aunt Applejack confront Mom about it once when they thought I wasn't around, Aunt Applejack told my mom that she needed to take better care of me and spend more time with me. Mom told her that she didn't have time. They ended up in a full blown screaming match until finally Aunt Applejack asked Mom why she'd had me if she was so busy all the time and Mom said I wasn't planned. She said I was a mistake. That had been a few years ago, I have finally come to terms with the fact that I am my parents mistake and unwanted burden. I've even heard Mom and Dad talking about putting me in foster care. My Uncle Spike can't take care of me either, he doesn't like me. He's actually kind of a jerk. He doesn't really care about me one way or the other, nopony does. A tear slides down my nose. I shake my head. This won't do, I'm stronger than this! I steel myself against my sadness and my heart becomes just a little bit harder…

Caramel's P.O.V.

I got lucky, Mom didn't really chew me out that bad for the whole spitball thing. I think it's because she's worried about Aunt Applebloom. Her legs were already injured, due to an old childhood injury. When Bluejay pushed her over, her legs twisted and she may have done some serious damage. Mom is fussing over Aunt Applebloom now. She keeps ordering Toffe and I around too. I struggle to keep up with all of Mom's orders, get soup, get water, get ice, and for lands' sakes do it quickly! My hat slips over my eyes and I shove it back to its proper place. I see Toffee fiddling nervously with her bow. There is a huge tension in the house tonight, you could slice the air with a kitchen knife, or something like that. I'm too tired to remember the actual phrase right now. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

Midnight's P.O.V.

Mom knocks on the door again as we wait for an answer. Mom still hasn't said anything to me. I decide to start the conversation.

"Mom?" I begin.

"Hush Midnight, I'm thinking," says Mom harshly. I scowl biting back a stinging retort. Caramel opens the door. She glares at me.

"What do you want?" she growls. I use the retort I couldn't use on my mother.

"Shut up, jerk!" I hiss under my breath as Aunt Applejack trots up.

"Oh, hey Twi! Hey Midnight!" she smiles warmly, "Come on in!" I trot in gratefully, the warmth of the cozy house envalopes me. Mom hangs back.

"Come on in Twi, we've got some hot coco if ya' want it," offers Aunt AJ. My mom shakes her head.

"No, I've got to get going," she turns and walks away, deep in thought, not a thank you or a goodbye. I sigh. Aunt Applejack closes the door and turns to smile at me.

"Don't you worry Midnight, we know by now how your mama can be," she chuckles as she trots back to the family room. I am about to go after her, when Caramel blocks my path. I try to mask my flinch as I scowl and stand up straighter. The yellow filly has a bigger frame than I do; she inherited it from her mother. She glares at me.

"Look, I don't know who y'all think ya' are, but you do not have right to call me and my cousin names. You totally deserved getting beat up and if you even THINK about saying something like that to my sister, I will beat you up myself. Got it?" She shoves her face in mine and narrows her eyes. I smirk.

"Sure, whatever you say hayseed," I taunt, knowing she takes great offense to that name. She turns red and pushes me down, hard, before trotting after her mother. I sit up, wincing. I pick up my bags and bundles and run upstairs to the guest bedroom, fighting tears.

Bluejay's P.O.V.

I hate my father! I HATE HIM! I will never speak to him again as long as I live! He had no right to punish me! I was sticking up for myself! So what if Aunt Applebloom got hurt? She was being a lousy substitute teacher, she got me suspended and she tried to break up my fight. Then my stupid Aunt Applejack went and squealed to my stupid Dad who went and punished me. I was so sore that I couldn't sit down at dinner time. Red seemed to think it was funny, so after dinner, once Mom and Dad had gone to see Aunt Applebloom, I gave him a black eye. Then Dad came home and punished me again for giving Red a black eye. I suppose I should have just worked him over without giving him bruises. Either that or just simply made his life miserable. After Dad punished me again, he said I was grounded for the whole time I am suspended. So now I'm stuck in my room, staring out the window at the apple trees, seething. Ready to just pack a bag and jump out the window and never look back, I don't fit in with this dumb family anyways. I'd do better being Breezy's sister. I sit up straight. Hey! Why not? I pull my saddlebags out of my closet and put a few clothes in there, my hairbrush, my Daring Do books, my comics and my guide to stunts that somepony named Scootaloo gave me when she was visiting Aunt Applebloom. I smile, I liked her. I grunt as I pull my saddle bags onto my back and fly out the open window, without looking back.

Midnight's P.O.V.

I sobbed into my pillow for about an hour before I heard a knock on my door.

"Sugarcube? Are you all right?" asked Aunt Applejack worriedly. I took a deep breath to steady myself before I answered.

"Yes, I-I'm fine," I try to make it sound convincing.

"Are you sure?" asked Aunt AJ.

"Yes," I reply simply.

"Well, alright. You've got to get to bed now Midnight," Aunt Applejack told me.

"Yes ma'am," I slide off of the bed and slip into my nightgown. I pull the covers back and climb into bed, grateful for the warm sheets. It is a really chilly night and the cold seeps through the walls of the old house. Before I put my head on my pillow, I take my light blue headband out of my dark blue mane and set it on the side table and pick up my brush. I run it through my mane. After I set it back down, I turn the pillow over, so the damp side is down. I turn off the lamp and snuggle up in the covers. I don't know why I have to stay here. I can take care of myself! I learned how to do it young, it's practically like my parents aren't there anyways. Usually, the food is burnt, or Mom forgets to make it, or she gets a lot of take out. I usually end up making my own meals, doing my own laundry, and pretty much all of the house chores. I have NEVER told anypony about it though. If they knew, they'd probably take me away from my parents. Once, I sprained my ankle and Mom and Dad were both too busy studying to take me to the hospital, they didn't even look up from their books. I limped to the hospital myself. They kept asking me where my parents were and stuff. Aunt Applejack already knows what my home life is like. I don't know how she figured it out; she can figure stuff like that out after spending just a little bit of time with somepony. She's always asking me if I have everything I need, if I need help and stuff like that. I have always had to stick up for myself, nopony else would do it for me. I know I've become kind of a jerk, but I don't know how else to survive. My parents don't care whether I do or not. The thought causes tears to spring to my eyes, this time, I don't fight them back. I sob…no, I weep and bawl and even scream. I'm so angry and hurt and…lost, I guess. I'm sobbing when Aunt Applejack bursts in.

"Oh sugarcube," she sighs when she sees me. She comes over to the bed and sits down, wrapping her hooves around me while I cry. When I've calmed down enough to talk, she pulls away from me a little, far enough so she can look into my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" she asks.

"B-b-because m-my family h-ha-hates me!" I wail, "T-they don't care w-w-what happens to me!" Aunt Applejack closes her eyes and exhales deeply.

"Sugarcube, let me tell you something," she said, "Family ain't defined by your last name, it's defined by the people who love and take care of you."

"But my parents don't love me," I sniff, "I heard them talking a couple of days ago; they want to give me away to foster care." Aunt AJ opens her mouth, but I cut her off. "I know they hate me! I'm their big mistake! The thing was never supposed to happen! The world would be better off if I'd never been born!" I scream. Aunt Applejack takes my shoulders and looks me in the eye.

"You are NOT a mistake. Everypony is here for a reason, and they have a purpose. Now, I don't think your parents could be considered your family, think about it, who loves you, and who does their best to take care of you?" I think for a moment.

"You," I smile, "You're my family."

"That's right Sugarcube," Aunt AJ kissed the top of my head, "Now go to sleep." After Aunt AJ left, I smiled. She was right, the Apple family, was _my_ family. And that's actually a family I can be proud of.

Bluejay's P.O.V.

I soar through the night sky, shivering a little; it's really chilly tonight. I make my way to Cloudsdale and find Breezy's house. I knock on her window. The lift flicks on and soon Breezy opens the window.

"Bluejay?" she rubs her eyes, as though she thinks she might still be dreaming.

"Yeah, can I come in?" I ask.

"Uh, sure," Breezy steps aside so I have room to fly in. Once I'm inside, Breezy closes the window. She eyes my suitcase.

"So, I'm guessing you evening didn't go that well," she sighs. I shake my head.

"So, can I live here?" I ask.

"Sure, until your family comes to get you or my parents take you back," Breezy says climbing into bed, patting the other side, indicating I should climb in with her, which I do. Breezy flicks off the light again and I soon drift off to sleep.

"What is she doing here?" I open my eyes and see Rainbow Dash standing over me. Oh great, now she's gonna send me home.

"Her dad made her mad because he was being a jerk, so she wants to live here now," Breezy explains while I get out of bed and stand next to her. To my surprise, Aunt Rainbow Dash just shrugs her shoulders.

"Ok. Time for breakfast girls," she says as she trots out of the room. I am surprised, apparently so is Breezy, she stands there with her mouth hanging open. I do a looptiy loop.

"Woo hoo!" I yell. We both laugh and race to the breakfast table. As I'm eating, I decide that I was right, I DEFINITELY belong here.

Bunny's P.O.V.

It's been almost three hours since the search parties left. Almost four hours since Mom found Bluejay missing. I still can't believe she ran away. Mom has cried ever since she found her missing. The police say they've dealt with runaways a lot, they're starting at all of her best friends houses. Some Pegasi policestallions flew up to Cloudsdale to check Breezy's house. The search parties should regroup here in about fifteen minutes.

Bluejay's P.O.V.

We were all eating breakfast when a loud knock came on the door. Breezy and I both jumped up and raced to the door.  
"I'll get it!" we both laughed. I got there a hair before Breezy and I flung the door open. There was a policestallion standing there. He tipped his hat and looked at me sternly.  
"I'm assuming you're Bluejay?" he asked coldly. Ponyfeathers.

"Yes," I groan as Rainbow comes up behind me.

"Really officer, I would actually prefer it if she stayed here," she glares at him.

"Well, she has parents who are looking for her, so, no," the police officer puts a firm hoof on my shoulder.

"Come on little missy," he says leading me away.

"Sorry Jay," sighs Rainbow.

"It's ok," I sigh as well, as the policestallion leads me out of Cloudsdale and back home. It's a few minutes before we land, but when we do, Mom is standing there along with Dad, who looks angry. Mom rushes over to me.

"Oh my poor baby! Are you alright? What happened? Are you hurt? Oh Bluejay!" she "hugs" me, meaning she is trying to squeeze the life out of me. When the officer tells her where I was, Dad looks even angrier and Mom starts bawling. Dad thanks the officers and after they leave. He turns to me.

"Why did you leave?" he asks darkly.

"Because I don't fit in with this stupid family," I spit back at him.

"That doesn't mean we don't love and care about you," he tells me, "Just because you aren't EXACTLY like us, doesn't mean you don't fit in with us and it's certainly no reason to run away. I'll let it go this time but if you ever pull a stunt like that again, don't expect to be let off the hook so easily." Dad turned around and stalked off to buck apple trees. Mom is still sobbing her eyes out. I don't know why the whole Rainbow thing upset her so much. I slide over to Bunny.

"Why is Mom so upset that I was at Rainbow's?" I whisper.

"Aunt Rainbow, you shouldn't call adult by their first names," Bunny corrects me, "and she's upset because she and Aunt Rainbow Dash have a… complicated history."

"What happened?" I ask, eager for new material to torment my wimpy mother with. Bunny sighs.

"Well, Mom and Aunt Rainbow Dash both had a crush on Dad. Aunt Rainbow was actually dating him first, but he broke up with her. Mom didn't know they had even been dating because she had been away for the two month they were dating. She came back a few days after Dad broke it off with Aunt Rainbow. A week or two later, Mom and Dad started dating and Aunt Rainbow was furious, she told Mom to break up with Dad because it wasn't fair to her. But Mom wouldn't do it. She loved Dad and Dad loved her. Aunt Rainbow swore she'd never talk to either of them again. And she hasn't. I think she was using you to get back at Mom. You know, kind of like, 'Your kid likes me better than you. See how much better I would have been in your place?' It was really hard on Mom when they stopped talking, they had been best friends since they were fillies. They just couldn't get over that one thing." Bunny shook her head and sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"She and Aunt Rainbow Dash stopped being friends because of Dad? He's nothing special. Good grief, Aunt Rainbow Dash just lost about a hundred awesome points," I trot into the house.

Midnight's P.O.V.

The morning sun shone brightly through the curtains of the guest bedroom at the Apple family's house. I stretched, then winced and remembered my bruises. I climbed out of bed and brushed my mane. I picked up my powder blue headband and put it in my hair. I trotted happily out of my room and I was about to go down the stairs when something tripped me. I tumbled down the stairs and landed at the bottom with a loud crash. My already sore body was now screaming in pain. I tried to stand up and collapsed back to the ground. I had tried to get up to quickly. Suddenly, I heard a mocking laughter from the top of the stairs. I looked to see Caramel leering down at me.

"Aw, did you hurt yourself egghead?" she sneered. I growl at her. I HATE that name! I pull myself slowly to my feet.

"I'm going to tell your mother," I threaten.

"Fine, go ahead," says Caramel as she bounds down the stairs and walks into the kitchen. I follow her, limping and wincing. I walk into the kitchen and Aunt Applejack gasps.

"Midnight! What happened to you?" she gasps as she rushes over to me.

"Caramel pushed me down the stairs," I tell her. Caramel's head jerks up.

"What?" she gasps, "No I didn't!" I'm surprised. She sounds really convincing, I would have believed her if I didn't know any better. Aunt Applejack looks confused.

"But, if you didn't do it, how did she fall down the stairs? I heard the crash," she says. Caramel looks thoughtful.

"Maybe she's doing it to get attention. Last night she told me that she was going to get me back for Bluejay beating her up. I asked her why, because I didn't beat her up, and she called me a jerk and stomped off to her room. I bet she fell down the stairs and decided to blame it on me," she tells her mom, "I know she's really upset about her mom and dad leaving her here. I think she needs some counseling." I am struck speechless. I can't defend myself. It sounds very much like something I'd say and do. But counseling? Really, that's a little uncalled for... Aunt Applejack turns an angry gaze on me.

"Midnight, I thought after our talk last night, you'd feel better about being here. I guess I was wrong about you, I thought I knew you, but now I can see I misjudged you. You don't really care, no matter what anypony does for you, you're still only thinking about yourself," I see now, what I thought was anger in her eyes, is actually, deep hurt. Her words have hurt me more than all my bruises ever could. I bite my trembling lip. I fight back my tears. Aunt Applejack pulls a letter off of the table and drops it at my feet.

"That's from your parents," she says, "They're moving permanently to Canterlot. They said I could either send you to Canterlot, where'll you go to boarding school, or I could keep you here for a few more months until they could come get you. I was going to ask them if I could adopt you, but I see now that wouldn't mean a thing to you. Go pack your bags, the train leaves in a few hours," Aunt Applejack turns her back on me. I am again struck speechless. Tears spill over and I begin to bawl. I turn on my heel and run to the guest room. After I shut the kitchen door, I hear Aunt Applejack start to cry as well. I pack my bags and look around the guest room for the last time. I open the door and there's Caramel, smirking evilly. I shrug, and give her a black eye. Why not? I'll never see her again. I go downstairs, and Aunt Applejack gives me my train ticket and a curt goodbye as she shuts the door behind me. I cry all the way to the trail station. I give the conductor my ticket and climb aboard. I stare out the window at the town that used to be my home. The place where my heart was broken, and this time, Aunt Applejack isn't there to help stitch it back together again.

**A/N: So yeah, this is the second chapter and hopefully there'll be more soon. Please review and if you have any ideas, I'd be happy to hear them. I'd be happy to hear any thoughts really… Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! It means a lot. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay everypony! Here is the new chapter! Sorry, it's kind of short, but I have writers block right now and I'm trying to come up with more ideas. ;) So without further ado, let's get on with it… **

Cashmere's P.O.V.

I heard that Midnight left from Toffee. I can't believe she left without saying goodbye! But, from the way Toffee was acting, things didn't exactly end on a good note for her. Still… My thoughts are interrupted by my sister, Veta, screaming at me from downstairs.

"CASHMERE!" I roll my eyes as I go downstairs. I find Veta in her workshop screaming at the top of her lungs.

"CASHMERE!"

"What?" I snap. She turns a glare on me.

"What is this?" she snarls, holding up a dress. I smile.

"Oh, you found the surprise I made for you! What do you think?" I smile. I had taken one of Veta's favorite dresses and put my whole glitter collection on it. I know how muh she likes the gemstones Mom uses in her dresses. But Mom won't let Veta use them yet so I decided to add some sparkle to it for her. Really, I don't know why she didn't think of it before.

"Like it?" Veta roars, "Of course not! You RUINED it! You stupid little blank-flanked pest! Why can't you just stay away from me?" She shoves me out of her workshop and slams the door in my face. I feel my lip start to tremble. Just then, my Aunt Sweetie Belle walks in. She's visiting for awhile before she goes on tour again.

"Casha? What's wrong?" asks Aunt Sweetie. I sigh.

"Well, I tried to do something nice for Veta, but I just messed it up," I say with that little squeak in my voice that everyone says I inherited from Aunt Sweetie. Aunt Sweetie laughs.

"Hey! It's not funny!" I feel like I'm about to cry again.

"I'm sorry Casha. It's just that you and Veta are exactly like Rarity and I. I know _exactly_ how you feel. Don't worry. Veta will come around," she smiles and kisses the top of my head before walking off. I sigh. I hope Aunt Sweetie Belle is right. I can't imagine her and Mom ever being like this though. They're best friends! I trudge back upstairs to my bedroom and sit down at my desk where the scrolls I had been writing my story on were scattered about from the night before. I levitate my quill over to me and get a fresh scroll to write a poem on.  
_Like the primrose that blooms in shadow, like the song that goes unheard, my words go unread. Perhaps they could heal hurt, bring joy and comfort. But my fear cripples me and I have no bravery left to speak my heart. Every rose has its thorn, but I fear I have been overcome with brambles that shred my soft petals, the bloom, all but forgotten. I wish I had the courage of a lion, but courage seems to have forsaken me..._ I read the words over and I crumple up the paper and toss it into the waste basket. I sigh and gather up the scrolls I'd left out the night before. I can't believe I was so stupid as to leave them out. I pull my desk away from the wall slightly. I pull up the loose floorboard and pull out one of the many boxes that are hidden throughout my house. I fold up the scrolls gingerly and place them in the box and put it back in the floor and replace the floorboard. I push my desk back in place. A new poem comes to me.  
_Hidden away in the darkest corners of my fearful heart are my dreams, my hopes, my feelings, the true me..._ I shake my head. Nah. I don't think I'd even waste the paper…

Magenta's P.O.V.

I hop down the road to Carousel Boutique. I heard that Midnight left earlier today. I'm kind of glad. She was a little strange and, to be honest, sort of mean. Mom says she's surprised because Aunt Twilight used to be so nice! When I point out that Mom said "Used to be" and ask her what she means, she gets kind if quiet for a second. Then she says it's not something I need to worry about. Moms are soooooo confusing sometimes! Oh well, I trot down the road now instead of hopping. My happiness sort of got lesser when those dumb sad thoughts came and made themselves be thought in my brain! Ugh, stupid mean-meanie-mcmeanypants thoughts! I finally get to Carousel Boutique and knock on the door. Aunt Rarity answers the door and looks angry.  
"Hi Aunt Rarity! Can Casha come out and play?" I ask hopping up and down.  
"_Cashmere_ cannot come out today, I'm afraid Magenta," Aunt Rarity closes the door without another word. Weird.

Cashmere's P.O.V.

I really got chewed out bad for the whole glitter escapade. Aunt Sweetie Belle stuck up for me though, so that's good. As I was walking out of the room though, Mom tripped on a loose floorboard that I apparently had forgotten to close hard enough last time. She found my stories and was none too pleased.

"Cashmere, what are these?" my mother asks me, levitating a bunch of my stories over to me. I try to grab them but Mom levitates them out of the way.

"You have no right!" I scream as she starts to read them. Her expression is one of extreme fury. My stomach fills with dread. She found the one where I write about how much I hate my family. I don't really, but I was mad that day. She starts leafing through some of my other poems.

"Cashmere, this is garbage," she says, "I have never read anything more ridiculous or uncouth in my entire life. It's much too fanciful. You've always got your head in the clouds. You need to come back to earth and start cleaning up your act!" With that, my mother uses her magic to tear my most treasured pieces in half.

"Noooooo!" I wail as she tosses the crumpled shreds at my feet. I feel sobs choking my throat and I begin to weep.

"Knock it off," my mother shoves me. "Get up and give me the rest of the stories." The next hour is the worst of my life. I pull out all of my stories and present them to my mother who promptly rips them in half. Soon, all of my works, everything that I poured my hope, life, joy, sorrow and entire being into, lay scattered about me. Mom says I have to pick them up and throw them away. She can be cruel. I pick them up and throw them away. I hear Magenta come to the door. I hear Mom tell her that I can't come out. I sigh. She always says that, even when she's not mad at me. My "friends" ask me why, and I kind of mutter in reply. That's why I'm not able to hang onto friends for very long. I know Mom won't let me out because she's afraid I'll blab. I won't though, I couldn't. They'd take me away for good and I'd never see my family again. No matter what, no one can know my parents' secret…

**A/N: Dun-dun- DUNNNN! What is up with Cashmere? What's her parents' secret? What about her stories? What's going on? I hope you know because I don't. XD**

Cashmere's P.O.V.

I walk to school with my head down. I hope no one will notice the way I styled my mane differently. I don't want anyone to notice me. Veta walks next to me. Her head is held high. But I know that's how she deals with the pain. She acts as though she's powerful. When she does that, she feels as though she has more control over the pain. I don't know if it works or not, but I'm not strong enough to try. Besides, Veta keeps putting me down; that's how she builds herself up. I'm an easy target. We get inside and sit down just before the bell rings. Good, I don't have to talk to anypony. Miss Cheerilee is back from vacation and smiling.

"Good morning my little ponies! How was your weekend?" she asks brightly. The class calls out various affirmations and Miss Cheerilee smiles. "Good, good. Everypony please turn in your books to page fourty five. Please fill out that assignment. Casha?" I look up. "Please see me in the coat room." The class oohs, like I'm in trouble. Who knows? I might be. I slide out of my chair and walk slowly to the coat room where Miss Cheerilee closes the door behind us.

"Casha, how are things at home?" she asks worriedly. I tense up. That was the last question I was expecting.

"Um, fine. Why do you ask?" I reply, my head still down, my mane still covering my cheek. Miss Cheerilee sighs.

"Move your mane Casha," she says. I shake my head. "Casha, I will, if you won't," says Miss Cheerilee. I sigh and push my mane aside revealing the long gash. Miss Cheerilee sighs.

"What happened?" I shuffle my feet as I remember back to the night before.

…

I sigh and try to fold my pillow over my ears. My parents are screaming again. I don't know what about this time but it's probably not pretty. Actually, I'm not exactly sure what it is any time. I decide it's about time to find out. These nightly screaming sessions are starting to fray my nerves. I slip stealthily out of bed and creep downstairs. As I get closer, the screaming gets louder and I'm able to hear what they're saying. I stop a little above the base of the stairs. Our stairwell is between two walls so they can't see me. I listen to what they're saying. First my father talks…

"I can't believe you Rarity! This is the opportunity of a lifetime, and you're going to just throw it away?"

"Your "opportunities" are illegal! Can't you see what you're doing to your family? I had to tear up your daughter's stories tonight because of YOU!" I'm confused. Because of Dad?

"Oh really? Well isn't that just too bad for her? I don't care what you say Rarity, I'm taking this offer!"

"May Celestia banish you and all of your uncouth, cowardly friends to the moon!"

"Rarity dear," my father's voice is low and comforting now, "This will make us rich, I'm just trying to do what's best for you."

"You want to do what's best for me?" Mom screams back, "Then don't take this deal!" She pauses for a moment, "What are you doing?"

"This plate, it was your mother's wasn't it?" my father sounds threatening.

"Y-e-s…" Mom sounds confused.

"It would be a shame if this were to shatter, wouldn't it my dear? If you even think about telling anyone what I'm doing, I will see to it that this shatters." I stifle a gasp. I know what my father is really threatening. Aunt Sweetie Belle made that for my grandmother. He's threatening to hurt my Aunt.

"Wouldn't it be a shame if your dear sister's career just… shattered?" my father says, his voice deathly low.

"You worm," hisses my mother. Father chuckles evilly.

"I thought so." I jump out from my hiding place.

"NO! I won't let you hurt Aunt Sweetie Belle!" I scream. Father had his back turned to me, with the plate balanced on his hoof. When I screamed he whirled around in surprise and the plate flew off of his hoof like a frisbee and hit the wall next to me where it shattered. A piece flew off and sliced my cheek open. I screamed and clutched my cheek. I saw Veta standing in the doorway to her room, mouth agape. Mom rushes to help me.

"Leave it!" snarls my father, "Maybe it will teach her a lesson." My mother looks at Father with eyes filled with hatred but obeys. I run upstairs sobbing. I toss myself onto my bed and try to stop the flow of blood from my cheek with my bedsheets, wondering how I am going to explain this at school tomorrow.

…

Miss Cheerilee looked surprised when I told her everything I'd heard last night. I left nothing out.

"Well…" she looks at me, shocked and sympathetic. I feel terrible for telling on my father, but I also feel relieved. Maybe the screaming matches will stop.

"I have some calls I need to make. Is there anyone I can call to take you to the hospital?" she asks.

"H-hospital?" I stammer.

"Yes dear, your cheek needs stitches," she smiles sadly. I think for a moment. Who do I trust to take me to the hospital?

"My Aunt Rainbow Dash," I say. Miss Cheerilee nods. She calls Aunt Rainbow while I wait in the coat room. She arrives momentarily at the side door. She smiles when she sees me.

"Hey Casha," she says, "Cheerilee told me what happened."

"How did she keep the class from hearing?" I ask, puzzled, as we walk down the road.

"She was whispering. Um, there's something you should probably prepare yourself for," she says quietly.

"Yeah? Like what?" I ask.

"Um, well, depending on your Mom's involvement with this, you'll probably be taken from your family," says Aunt Rainbow. I should be shocked, but, I'm not.

"I know," I sigh.

"Don't sweat it squirt," Aunt Rainbow drapes a wing over me, "I'll look out for you." I smile up at her.

"Thanks Aunt Rainbow." I just hope she's able to keep her word…

**A/N: Okey dokey lokey! That's the next chapter! :) Let me know what y'all think! :) Oh, and if you're wondering why I didn't do anything for Midnight or Bluejay, I am kind of out of ideas for them currently. So I decided, "Hey, everypony else has kids too! Let's give a little love to Rarity and Pinkie!" As it turns out, Rarity didn't end up getting much love... *Sigh* She should have married Spike...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey there everybody! How's it hangin'? (My attempt at trying to sound cool) Anywho, I want to thank everybody who's reviewed. It means a lot to me! :) Every time I get a review, it motivates me to write more. I would like to thank Ironboy, KingOfTheLab, and aisling28XxX especially. Of course I love all of my reviews, and I will mention all of y'all at some point because you all rock! I do have one request to make however. When you review, please refrain from swearing. I love every review I get, but A: I hate swearing and B: My little sisters and my younger friends read my story and if they were o accidently wander over to reviews… I would not be a happy camper and neither would their parents. :) Just saying, I don't think I'll have any problems with it, but it has come up once. So if you could just keep that in mind, that'd be awesome! :D Thank y'all! **_

Cashmere's P.O.V.

I wince as the nurse stitches up my cheek.

"I'm sorry sweetie," she says, "Just a few more." Aunt Rainbow has been out in the hallway, talking with Miss Cheerilee. I look out the window on the door and I see Aunt Rainbow standing there with her head down, looking thoughtful. Miss Cheerilee has left. I wonder what she said. I hop off the table after the nurse says I'm done. I walk out into the hall and sit next to Aunt Rainbow Dash.

"What did Miss Cheerilee say?" I ask. Aunt Rainbow closes her eyes and exhales slowly.

"Um, well…" she searches for words, "Your Mom was involved. Very involved…" I leap to my feet.

"No! That's not possible! Mom was mad at Father, she couldn't possibly have been involved!" I exclaim in disbelief.

"Well, like it or not, she was. I'm pretty surprised too," Aunt Rainbow says.

"But, what I told you… I mean, I didn't tell you…" I trail off as Aunt Rainbow looks at me suspiciously.

"Is there something you're not telling us Casha? Because the royal guard is investigating this. That's how serious this is. You have to tell us everything you know. What you think might hurt your mom, could actually help her," Aunt Rainbow tells me.

"Could?" I say skeptically.

"Could," confirms Aunt Rainbow. I sigh.

"Well, I didn't tell you that Mom said that… when she married Father… it was…a-a-a…" my voice starts shaking uncontrollably, I cough to steady it again, "My grandparents apparently left my mother a large summit money after they struck it rich just before they died. My Father knew my Mom had connections to the princess, the royal guard, and the princess's most prized pupil. When he heard about the fortune, it kind of sealed the deal for him. He wanted my Mom's connections very badly; the fortune was just an added plus. When he started doing those illegal things, he made my mom help. He threatened her with all sorts of things if she didn't. After Velveta and I were born, we were also used as blackmail. My mom tried to stay distant from us, so Father wouldn't become aware of how much we were attached. Apparently, that's why Mom tore up…never mind. But yeah, that's what I didn't tell you," I say all in one breath. I wait for my aunt's reaction.

"How long have you known this?" she asks.

"A very, very, very, very long time," I reply, "What were my Father's 'opportunities'?"

"Weeeeeeeellllll..." says Aunt Rainbow, then she sighs, "He was embezzling money and he was also…"

"Also what?" I ask. Aunt Rainbow looks at me with an expression that I can't read.

Cashmere, your Father was plotting to murder Primcess Celestia."

Midnight's P.O.V.

The train screeches to a halt. I sigh in relief. I like trains, but after two days, it gets tiresome. I grab my bag and jump off the train. My parents aren't there. I'm confused. Why aren't they here? Well, they probably forgot. As I'm scanning the crowded train station for them, a friendly looking blue mare with a silver mane and a moon for a cutie mark approaches me.

"Are you Midnight Shine?" she asks smiling.

"Um, yeah," I answer.

"Hi there Midnight! I'm Moondancer, I am the head mistress of Canterlot's School for Young Fillies. Your parents sent me here to take you to the school." I droop. I was hoping I would be able to see my parents again before I left. They might as well be dead for all I see them…

"Midnight? Is something wrong?" Moondancer asks concerned. I paste my most convincing smile on my face.

"No, I'm fine! Let's go!" I smile. Moondancer looks suspicious but doesn't question it.

"I think I've heard of you before," I say as we trot down the streets of Canterlot.

"Oh, well, I knew your mother back when we were in magic school. I also knew her dragon, Spike. Is he still around?" she asks.

"Yeah, but he's a total jerk. I guess you knew him in his 'better days,'" I say.

"What do you mean, 'better days'?" asks Moondancer.

"Well, apparently, this pony he never even told he loved broke his heart because she married somepony else," I explain.

"Spike…loved somepony?" Moondancer asks me, surprised. She sounds almost… sad.

"Yeah. Hey, are we almost there?" I change the subject. Moondancer shakes her head, as though trying to clear it.

"Oh, yes. As a matter of fact, this is it here." I look up at the enormous brick building towering over me. It's architecture is amazing. It's painted a deep royal blue and trimmed with silver and inlaid with gold and various gems adorn it in different places.

"Wow," I say simply, in awe. Moondancer smiles.

"What did you expect? It's the most prestigious school in Canterlot," she says.

"Really?" I say as we walk through the front gates.

"Well, yes. Princess Celestia wanted to make sure that you were taken care of," Moondacer says as we halt in front of the door. She opens the door and my jaw drops. I almost faint. The inside of the building is even more beautiful than the outside. The wooden floors shine brightly with thick, soft, carpet running through the middle of the floor. It has TWO spiral staircases and the whole place is airy and open. I love it. Moondancer smiles again at my reaction. She leads me upstairs and down the hall past a bunch of rooms. Some have posters and pictures on them and some are blank. She leads me to a door near the very end of the hallway and opens the door.

"This is your room," she says, "I'll leave you to get settled in. Dinner's at five. Don't be late," she smiles and leaves. My room is amazing! There is a huge canopy bed with a big comforter and at least a dozen pillows. The carpet is a really pretty deep blue. There is huge window at one end of the room with big, cream, silk curtains to match my pillows and comforter. There is a dresser and a vanity with a mirror, and there's also a desk and bedside table with a lamp. I toss my bag aside and jump onto the bed and lie on my back. I sink into the comforter and I stretch all my limbs out as far as I can and then release the tension, relishing in the relaxing feeling it gives me. After a while, I get up and drag my suitcase over to my dresser and open one of the drawers. They are filled already with school uniforms. I look through them all until I find an empty one which I stuff all my cloths into. I then pull open a drawer and take out a school uniform. I pull it on and look in the big mirror that's on the back of a door that probably leads to my bathroom. I'm wearing a navy blue plaid skirt with a blazer to match that sports the schools emblem. I take off my sky blue headband and replace it with a navy blue one that sort of blends into my mane. I check the clock and see that it's a quarter to five. I decide that's enough time to find the dining hall. Before I go, I slip on the white socks and mary-janes that go with my uniform. I creep out into the hall and look to make sure nopony's there. I walk quietly down the hall until I find the stairs and then I trot down. I look to my left and all of the doors look uniform. Those must be the classrooms. I look to my right and I see different doors. Meaning, some are double, some a single. Some are wide and others narrow. Besides, there are more poster and stuff down this way. I walk down the hall until I hear laughing and talking from behind some double doors. I open the doors to find a bunch of fillies dressed just like me, gathered around a table with Moondancer sitting at the head of the table. I stand there, feeling decensivs and shy when everypony turns to look at me. But they're all smiling and I receive several invitations to sit by fillies.

"Midnight, I saved a spot for you over there in between Crystal and Mini," Moondancer tells me. I nod my head and make my way to the seat indicated. A pink Pegasus sits on my right and a blue unicorn that looks exactly like Moondancer on my left.

"I'm Crystal," the pink Pegasus smiles at me, "My parents are Shining Armor and Princess Cadence." I smile at her.

"Hey! You're my cousin then! My mother is Twilight Sparkle!" Crystal's smile gets even bigger.

"Awesome! I never even knew I had a cousin!" she says.

"Me neither," I say, a prize to the pony who guesses why. The blue filly extends a hoof to me.

"I'm Mini Me, but you can call me Mini. Moondancer's my mom," she says.

"Oh, well that explains a lot," I laugh. Mini shakes her head.

"No kidding." Pretty soon, some stallions come out with our food and I spend dinner getting to know the thirty five fillies who go to the school. Most of them are really nice. I smile to myself as I eat my soup. Maybe this place won't be so bad after all, in fact, I might even like it here.

Cashmere's P.O.V.

I walk beside Aunt Rainbow, still in shock. My father, MY father… wanted to murder the princess. The royal guard still doesn't know whether or not he had accomplices, but my mom knew about it. Yet, she didn't report it… I sigh as we near the hospital doors and I see the agents from the social service standing there waiting for me.

"Hi there Cashmere, we're here to take you back to headquarters and we'll decide where you'll go from there, ok?" one of the agents says with an obviously fake smile. I hesitate; I don't want to go with these ponies. Then, I feel Aunt Rainbow pull me closer to her, as I she was trying to shield me.

"I will take care of her. I don't mind," she says with an air of finality.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible Miss…?" the social worker trails off.

"Rainbow Dash," snaps my aunt.

"Miss Dash, we have the papers that give us custody and we can't have you adopting her or anything because the royal guard told us that it would compromise their case," the social worker drags me away from Aunt Rainbow.

"Good day to you Miss Dash," says the social worker as we leave, the other trailing behind us. Aunt Rainbow is standing there, looking stunned. I am shoved into a carriage and whisked away rapidly. We reach the train station in a matter of moments. I am dragged off the carriage and onto the train. The train leaves a few moments later and I stare out the window at Ponyville. They dragged me away so fast that I didn't have time to process it.

"Wait, what about my sister?" I ask the social workers who are sitting behind me in our private car.

"She's being taken care of by another agency," says the social worker.

"You mean… we're being separated?" I exclaim in disbelief.

"Yes dear, I'm sorry," says the social worker absentmindedly as she sorts through some papers. I sit down hard on one of the couches; I kind of zone out for the rest of the trip. I'm jolted out of my shock when the train lurches to a halt. I am again dragged; dragged off the train, onto another carriage and into a building that I don't have time to look at. The social workers drag me down the hall; shove me through a door and leave. I look around the room and see a bunch of other fillies and colts all playing with various toys or talking to one another. Some are sitting alone, crying. Right now, that's exactly what I wanna do. But I notice some mean looking colts walking around the room as if they own the place, leering at the foals who cry and pushing and shoving and pulling their manes. I will not make them think I'm weak. All of a sudden, I see them approach a filly who's about two. She's bawling and clutching a worn teddy bear. She looks as though she was just dropped off because we keeps wailing for her mommy. The ringleader of the three colts grins evilly and strides over to the little filly and gets right in her face.

"Aw, does the wittle bwaby want her mama?" he taunts. The other colts laugh and the foal starts to cry even harder. The colt seems disgusted by this and snatches her teddy bear. Now the filly is screaming and wailing, reaching for the toy. The colt holds just out of reach, laughing hysterically. Suddenly, he hits the little filly with the teddy bear. He hits her so hard that she falls over. He and his friends start laughing as the little filly screams. That does it. I gallop over to the colts and I tackle the ringleader and start pummeling him with my hooves as hard as I can. I jump off of him.

"You idiot, teasing a foal like that. And a filly too!" I punch him once more for good measure. The wheezing colt is escorted away by his terrified and angry minions. I turn to the filly and pick her up and cradle her in my arms.

"It's alright, don't cry," I tell her. I pick up her teddy bear and hand it to her. She starts to calm down, so I begin to sing a song I wrote.

_Don't you cry now, little darling, wipe away your tears. _

_I'll hold you tight, keep you from fright. _

_Sweet little one just close your eyes. _

_I promise you you'll be alright. _

_You are stronger than you know, so stand up tall. _

_If your head's held high, it's harder to fall. _

_Sweet little one, just lay your head, right now just let me be you rock. _

_There's plenty of time, don't look at the clock. _

_Just rest in my arms and know you're loved…_

I trail off on the last note and look down at the filly, who's now asleep. I spot a crib in the corner of the room. I walk over and place her gently in. I sit by the crib and guard the little filly from the colts, who are glaring at me. I sigh; it's getting late. I curl up next to the crib and fall asleep.

_**A/N: Yup, that's it. Deal with it. Just kidding. ;) I know it's not up to my usual standards, but I want to know what YOU think so please please please review! And thanks again to everypony who has so far! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Heya everypony! What's up? Here's the next chapter! Thanks to Rainbow Lily, GreyAthena, and Gamer95 for reviewing! I would also like to thank Vinyl Beat, packleader96, Shadow Manz and trainer for reviewing! :) I love reviews…**_

_**aisling28XxX: Um, at this point, nooooo there will be no romance for Midnight because A: It's an all girls school and I do NOT roll that way and B: I have no idea how I'd introduce the colt, but, perhaps in later chapters. I'm planning on it begins fairly long story. Of maybe I'll throw it in the epilogue somewhere. If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. :)**_

Cashmere's P.O.V.

The next morning, I'm being shaken awake. I force my eyes open and see a social worker (fake) smiling down at me.

"Wakey-wakey Cashmere!" she chirps. I don't bother correcting her, saying that I want to be called Casha. "Aren't you a lucky filly!" I get to my feet and stretch. I look in the crib to check on the foal. She's sleeping peacefully.

"Why am I so lucky?" I ask.

"Well," the social worker sounds as though she's giving me the latest gossip, "The princess heard about your troubles and she decided to move you to the orphanage instead!"

"How does that make me lucky?" I ask skeptically.

"Well, this way, you won't be in foster care. You'll be in a place where you can wait for your parent's toooooo…um…"

"Sort out all of this legal trouble," I remind her.

"Oh, yes. Of course," she smiles, "Well, let's go." The social worker turns to leave. I stare at the filly in the crib. A motherly instinct floods me and my heart seems to burst. I can't leave her here… not alone. I turn back to the social worker.

"Not without her," I gesture to the filly in the crib. The social worker seems to be struggling to keep her front.

"Well dear, I'm afraid…"

"Please?" I give her my best puppy dog eyes, just like I've seen Aunt Applejack's old dog, Winona do. The social worker sighs. She motions for me to bring the filly. I could dance a jig I'm so happy. I lift the sleeping filly gingerly out of the crib, being careful to remember her beloved teddy bear. I follow the social worker who hands me a baby sling which I am grateful for. I slip the little filly in and am surprised how much I like having the little creature so close to my heart. It makes me swell, and almost burst with love. I don't think I'll ever be able to give this filly up. Maybe after this whole mess is sorted out, Mom will adopt her. It's a little while before we reach the Ponyville Home for Foals. I am deposited at the door without another word. I lift my hoof to knock when the door opens.

"Hi there! You must be Ca-" the mare stops short. I can't believe my eyes. What is _she _doing here?

"Y-you?"

Midnight's P.O.V.

After dinner Crystal and Mini showed me around the school after dinner. There's a library (they practically had to drag me away), a gym, and a room where fillies can just hang out. In that room, there's a big TV and quite a few movies. There's also a bunch of board games and some more books. There are some extremely comfortable couches and chairs strewn about the room that we can sit on and just hang out. That's pretty much what we're doing right now. Classes are over for the day and dinner's not for another hour and a half. Crystal is super sweet and innocent. I'm still surprised she's my cousin! Dumb parents… Mini, on the other hand, is outspoken and outgoing. She is hilarious though! She'll have Crystal and I laughing so hard, we draw attention from other fillies in the room. I love both of them, I love all of the teachers, I love my room; I pretty much just love this school in general. I thought I was going to hate it, but apparently, not all boarding schools are filled with foals who are evil and not all teachers beat you and try to starve you. But when I told Crystal and Mini that, they burst out laughing and said I needed to stop reading so many fairy tales. I guess I do.

"So how did you like your first full day Midnight?" asks Crystal.

"I loved it!" I smile, "My favorite class was magic class!" Both Crystal and Mini light up.

"That's our favorite class to!" they chorus, making us all laugh.

"Although I must say," says Mini, "You are waaaaaay better than the entire class put together."

"Well, that's all I used to do in my free time, and it IS kind of my talent," I point out.

"Well, yeah, that too," Mini waves a hoof dismissively. I laugh and Crystal smiles.

"Hey, what do you know about that filly over there," I tilt my head towards a light green filly with short mane with bangs that fall over her eyes in a spiky fashion. Her tail matches her mane in style and in color, which is bubblegum pink. Her purple eyes dart around the room as though she's daring someone to talk to her. The plaid uniform doesn't compliment her at all; she's too pretty for it. It serves as sort of a cage for her. She looks wild, yet beautiful, and she kind of reminds me of the flutter ponies that I read about in my fairy tale books.

"Her?" Mini raises an eyebrow in surprise, "That's Pixie."

"What's her story?" I turn back to my friends.

"Have you ever heard of the great and powerful Trixie?" Mini raises her voice slightly towards the end to a mimicking tone that makes Crystal giggle.

"Yes," I reply.

"That's her daughter. She's not a unicorn though, she's a pegasus. Apparently, she doesn't like the fact that her mother brags. But that's all anypony knows about her. She's such a freak. Nopony wants to talk to her," Mini says and Crystal nods in agreement. I smile and shake my head at Mini. There's no need to guess what she's thinking.

"Why the interest in her?" asks Crystal. I look back to Pixie.

"I used to be (exactly) like her," I reply softly, "I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Good luck," snorts Mini. I roll my eyes. I trot over to Pixie who looks surprised and wary. But I know how to deal with her.

"Hey," I say as if she's an old friend. I sit next to her. Now she looks astonished. I begin a conversation, "What's up?"

"Uh, not much," she says, still sounding cautious.

"My friends and I are gonna play a board game after dinner, wanna play?" I ask, still assuming the same casual tone.

"What are you up to?" Pixie raises an eyebrow suspiciously. I look at her as though she's grown a second head.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to play," I laugh as though she just told a joke. Pixie seems a little less cautious, but she looks confused now.

"Uh, sure. I'll play," she gives me a half smile. I return it with a huge grin.

"Great! See ya later then Pixie!" I say as I trot away.

"Uh, yeah, later…" says Pixie. I trot back over to my friends and sit beside them and smile smugly at their open mouths.

"It takes one to know one," I say.

"Huh?" says Mini.

"One outcast to another," I tell her, looking back at Pixie.

At dinner, I get a letter with my tray. It's from the Princess. I open it up and read it over.

_Dearest Midnight Shine,_

_I am so happy to hear that you are enjoying your new school! I'm afraid I have some bad news to report. Your friend's parents were involved in a horrible crime recently. The filly I'm speaking of is Cashmere. She and her sister are currently in the government's custody. The crime that their parents were involved in was a plot to assassinate me. I wanted to let you know before you saw it in the paper. Also, I know you two were friends, so I was wondering if you knew anything, for instance, if her father and mother had accomplices; that sort of thing. I would be extremely grateful to hear any information you have. Thank you dear. _

_Your's truly,_

_Princess Celestia _

I read over the letter twice to see if it was really true. I can't really believe it! Casha's parents always seemed so… Well, now that I think about it… I sigh and fold up the letter and return it to the envelope. I will have to write Casha a letter, maybe. I just don't know. I can't believe someone would actually plot to assassinate the princess. I tell Crystal, Mini, and Pixie about it after dinner. They're all shocked. Pixie, who turned out to be really nice, she kind of reminds me of Aunt Rainbow Dash, is the first to react.

"They don't know if he had accomplices?" she sounds very afraid. I shake my head. Pixie looks unsure for a second, then decides to speak again. "I may be able to help you…"

Cashmere's P.O.V.

"You!" I repeat in disbelief, "You're the great…"

"And powerful Trixie," Trixie rolls her eyes, "That was a lifetime and an eternity ago. Well, it seems like it anyways. Come on in." She opens the door wider. "Who's this?" She spots the filly.

"Oh, um…" I realize that I actually don't know her name. I pull out her teddy bear and look for a name, which is stitched across the chest.

"Daisy."

"Why is she with you?" Trixie asks. I recount to her the whole story and she nods while she listens.

"So, how long have you been working here? I didn't know you had come back after the whole incident with the urea minor that everypony talks about. And why the children's home?" I ask. Trixie smiles at me.

"Well, I felt really had about bragging so much earlier so I decided to work here. I have to leave tonight though. I have some business in Canterlot that I have to take care of before I can keep working here," the blue pony rolls her eyes, "Stupid government." I giggle. Trixie doesn't seem that bad. In fact, she seems to have changed or something. The rest of the day, Trixie spends telling me when my parent's court appearance will be, getting me fed, getting a crib for Daisy and making sure I'm settled. That night, after I sing to Daisy and tuck her in and get in bed myself, Trixie comes to tuck me in. She sings to me as well and makes sure he blankets are tight around me.

"Goodnight Casha," she whispers as she shuts the door. For the first time in months, I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

Midnight's P.O.V.

"You're positive?" I gasp, through my quickening breath, trying to keep quiet and still hear myself over the pounding of my disbelieving heart. Crystal and Mini are sitting there in equal disbelief. We're all leaning in closer to Pixie, waiting to hear her answer.

"Yes," says Pixie simply, tears springing to her eyes. I know exactly how she feels. It's hard doing this; she knows what it will mean for her.

"We have to tell my father," Crystal springs to her feet.

"No time," I jump to my feet as well. Mini and Pixie follow suit, "If what Pixie says is true, and I believe it is, then the Princess is already in danger. If we raise an alarm now, she'll have no chance."

"What'll we do?" asks Mini fearfully.

"Girls, it's up to us," I tell them. I look at their fearful faces, "I do not ask you to come with me. We might very well be killed."

"Forget it Midnight," Mini takes a step towards me, "I'm in. No way you're going alone!" Pixie and Crystal exchange a look.

"We're in too," says Crystal. Pixie is too upset to say anything so she merely nods.

"Alright," I gather up a mental image of a certain hallway in the palace, outside a certain door. I focus all of my energy on that image and I hear a loud "pop!" and suddenly, there we are, outside Princess Celestia's door. It's cracked slightly, so that means Trixie is already inside. Yup, Trixie, Pixie's mother. All of a sudden, Crystal catches sight of a white stallion lying on the floor at the end of the hallway, either unconscious or dead. She stifles a shriek.

"Daddy!" she rushes over to him, Mini and Pixie hard on her heals. That leaves me to face this murderess alone. I creep slowly inside the room and see a cloaked figure gliding slowly, silently towards the bed where the princess sleeps. I catch sight of a dagger being levitated in Trixie's magic. I slip up behind her silently and use my magic to knock her silently to the ground. When I do, her hood falls off. I almost faint in shock.

"Mom?"

_**A/N: Oh yes I did! Haha! ;) Tell me what you think! Review! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Ok everypony! Sorry it took me like a billion years to write this! I have had some MAJOR writers block, and when that happens, it's not pretty. When I have writers block, very bad things will happen to my characters. I eventually deleted the chapter and started completely over. :) Oh well, here it is now. In addition to writers block, I also have another Fanfiction that I started a while ago that I have to work on some more. All the emotion has kind of gone out of that one so I decided to write this one for a while. Then I ran into a wall with this one and… Yeah, you so don't care. ;) Ok, ok… I'll stop talking now, go ahead and read. :)**_

Midnight's P.O.V.

"Mom?!" I exclaim in shock. My mother looks equally surprised. Her look of surprise turns into a glare.

"What are you DOING here?!" she hisses.

"Trying to save Princess Celestia's life!" I hiss back. I press her against the floor harder with my magic. "What are you doing?! You're Princess Celestia's star pupil! You loved her! Why are you doing this?" Pure hatred fills my mother's eyes.

"When I married your father, I found out that he wanted to overthrow Celestia and Luna."

"Why?"

"Because, he wanted to rule. He wanted unicorns to have full power. The more he talked about it, the more I began to see he was right. Unicorns are the most powerful race, the pegasi and earth ponies owe us everything they have. We change the seasons, help them grow their food, and harvest it and countless other things that they couldn't do themselves," a crazy gleam come into my mother's hate filled eyes.

"But pegasi control the weather and earth ponies grow food! We couldn't live without them either! We all need each other," I exclaim quietly.

"Unicorns can control weather with their magic and if need be, they can create wings for themselves, they can make food appear in the blink of an eye. Because of all of these stupid earth and pegasus ponies, everything is done so slowly. Imagine how much more smoothly life would go without them!" says my mother.

"I don't get it! What would you do with all of the time you saved?" I ask.

"We'd have more time to better ourselves, study, learn, grow. On top of that, we'd have more time to be with friends and family. Doesn't that sound nice?" Mom asks me.

"Are you kidding me?! No! That just means more time where you and Dad will neglect me! Besides, what would you do with the earth and pegasus ponies? Kill them?" I ask. Mom laughs low and dangerous.

"Oh you simple, naïve child," laughs my mother, "We wouldn't kill them of course. We'd keep them as slaves. They deserve to serve us after all these years. Of course we'll clip the pagasi's wings and cripple the earth ponies, that way; they won't be able to rebel. Anyways, we will most likely kill off some of them, that way there won't be too many."

"You…are…crazy," I grind out.

"Fancypants and Trixie didn't seem to think so dear, neither did your father."

"What about Aunt Applejack and Aunt Rainbowdash and all of the others? They're your friends!" I point out.

"Not-any-more," she growls as she smiles.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask, "Why are you killing your mentor and four of your used to be best friends?!"

"Because," my mother tries to get out of my magic, but fails so I press her against the floor even harder, "Because after what they did to me, they deserve to suffer!" I open my mouth to ask what who did to her, when she cuts me off. "We've been planning this for years, Fancypants, Trixie, Quill, and I. Everypony had different reasons for wanting to. We were doing so well in our planning, and the (you) came along," Mom eyes me with hatred and distaste, "You were never supposed to happen. You just hindered us and distracted us at every turn. You were just a complication in our plan and we hated complications. Now, you're standing in between me, and my dream. Which do you think I'll choose?" I stand there with mouth agape. My mother just told me flat out that she hates me. I levitate her close to my face using my magic.

"I…hate…you," I choke out, my voice trembling with hurt and anger, "Y-you have n-n-no meaning to me…w-wha-whatsoever! You can die in a hole like the miserable leech you are for all I care!" I drop my mother and she gasps for air. I guess I was sort of accidentally choking her while I was talking to her. I press her down again with magic.

"But you will not kill Princess Celestia!" I cast a silencing spell on her and make a cage appear around her.

I race out of the room to Luna's room. As I gallop past my friends, I can see my uncle is starting to regain consciousness. I find Luna's door also slightly ajar. I creep in stealthily. I see another unicorn levitating a dagger over Luna's throat. Luna is lying on the floor, unconscious. Of course, she's princess of the night. I knock the dagger away with my magic and knock the attacker to the ground and hold it there with my magic. I pull back the hood and see that it's Trixie. I cast a silencing spell on her as well and conjure up another cage. Then I rush to Luna's side.

"Princess Luna?" I ask, she doesn't respond. I wonder if a spell could help her… I'm just going through my mental list of spells that might work, when Luna's eyes flutter open.

"Princess? Are you alright?" I am immediately alert and ready to spring into action if she needs me to.

"My sister…" is the first thing she says, "Is she alright?"

"Yes, yes she's fine," I tell her, "How do you feel? Are you hurt?"

"No," the Princess stands up shakily, "I'm alright." I lead her out into the hall and she goes to check on Celestia while I go to meet my uncle.

A few hours after I locked up Trixie and Mom, Luna and Celestia(who stayed asleep during the whole encounter with my mom) called the guards who took away my mom and Trixie. Their trial was about a week afterwards, they were found guilty of attempted murder, alone with Fancypants. My mom is going to be banished to the moon, Fancypants has been scentenced to prison for life and Trixie is going to be turned into a statue for the Canterlot statue gardens. I wait in the room where Trixie and my Mom will arrive shortly with the guards who are escorting them. Pixie, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna are here as well. My father is nowhere to be found. I personally think that he was supposed to kill Cadence but chickened out. For all Dad talks, he never follows through. He may be on loose, but everypony in Equestria knows of his treachery now. He has nowhere to cower. He'll be turned in soon enough. Suddenly, the doors burst open and the guards lead in my mother and Trixie. They step aside. Princess Celestia and Luna were kind enough to let Pixie and I talk to them once more. I approach my mother, who looks like a wounded animal, distrusting of everything, and hating me as well. We stand there for a minute, just staring into each other's eyes.

"What did they do to you?" I ask suddenly. Mom looks taken aback.

"What did who do to me?" she seems puzzled.

"You said earth and pegasus ponies deserved to suffer after what they did to you. What did they do?" I remind her. I am surprised that it's possible for more hatred to enter her eyes.

"My _friends_," she spits out, "betrayed me."

"How?" I ask. My mother sighs and begins talking slowly, as though it pains her.

"Spike and I had been working on a new spell that would change everything. It had the power heal any kind of sickness in the world. Doctors and nurses would all have to be unicorns, but it would be worth it. It couldn't heal broken bones or anything like that, only diseases. But there would be no more pain and loss," deep grief, as deep as the oceans came into her eyes, "No more needless death…" she pauses a moment before continuing, "Spike and I were just about to figure it out too. We decided to share our secret with our friends. Spike had been dating Rarity for quite some time at that point, as a matter of fact, after our announcement, he was going to propose. Well, everypony came; Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity. Spike and I told them what we were doing and they were, angry with us."

"Why?" I ask, even though I think I already know the answer.

"Because they said I was tampering with life and death, and I wasn't the one who decided when ponies lived or died. You see, the spell could also bring ponies back to life. Well, we told them that they couldn't do anything about it. We were too close and we'd worked too hard to let it go then. So, Spike decided to hold off on the proposal since Rarity was mad at us and everypony went home and we went to bed. Spike and I thought that would be the end of it. But during the night, Rainbow snuck in and took out every single book and research paper in the library; everything, even things that weren't related to it. Scrapbooks, memos, pictures, she took them all. She took them out to the street where everypony else was waiting. Applejack was the one who actually lit them on fire. Spike was the one who woke me up. We ran outside as fast as we could. That's when we saw that they were the ones burning it. I screamed at them and asked them why they called themselves friends. They said it was for our own good. They did it to protect us; we we were tampering with stuff we shouldn't have been. Spike was distraught. Rarity tried to comfort him and he growled at her. Something really strange happened. He became, savage…like an animal. He didn't know friend from foe. He attacked them…and me. Pinkie Pie managed to hide. Rainbow and Fluttershy were flying over us trying to help. Applejack and Rarity got it the worst. Spike clawed Applejack really bad, but not as bad as Rarity. He almost tore her up. Literally, she almost died. Then, he turned on me. He didn't waste time with me, he leapt right for my throat. I sidestepped and he skidded across the ground. I didn't think, I couldn't; it all happened so fast. I cast a spell on him. I'm not sure what it was, I guess it was just instinct. But… Spike died," Mom's eyes fill with tears.

"But, but that can't be possible! Uncle Spike is at home!" I gasp. Mom shakes her head.

"No, Princess Celestia gave me another dragon egg and I named your Uncle after the real Spike. Spike was purple and green, not red and yellow. My _friends_ tried to apologize, saying that they didn't know that Spike would do that. They should have, I told them he was sick…" Mom trails off and begins sobbing. I am struck speechless.

"But… how does that… I…" I don't have any words for my mother. Spike must have been pretty amazing. I don't know what she did to my Uncle Spike, but he has never uttered a word in my life. Probably the type of dragon he is, or something. Mom looks up at me with hatred again, glaring at me through her tears.

"And when you were born, I tried to love you like I had loved Spike, and I found out that even my own flesh and blood couldn't fill the cavity that he'd left. Nothing could…except studying. So that's what I did, I buried myself in books and shut out the world, because nopony cared about me anymore. Not even my stupid daughter, who couldn't fix my broken heart," Mom goes back to sobbing. Her words should hurt me, slice my heart, and cut me to the bone; but, for some reason, they don't. I look at my mother.

"Thank you," I say.

"What?" Mom looks confused.

"Thank you, now I know why you hated me. I'm sorry that I couldn't fix your heart, but the only one who can do that is Spike. But he's not coming back, you have to face it Mom. Aunt Applejack had to do that with her parents, so did Aunt Fluttershy. You have got to realize that Spike wouldn't want you to do this. He would want you to carry on with your life. He would want you to love the new hearts who came into your life, me and Dad. But instead, you ignored me, beat me down, and neglected me. I will always carry that scar around now. I had to harden my heart because of you and Dad. The pain became too unbearable after a while, and while I wish my heart was softer, I am going to have trouble fixing it. And even if I do, it will always have just the slightest chill and firmness. I will never be able to shake some of the stuff you guys did to me. Like the time you locked me in the basement for a week because you were tired of me. It would might have been better if it were only for an hour, like you normally did, but you forgot about me. I had to eat all the jars of preserves that we had down there. And even when I pounded on the door, you didn't come. That is why I will never have a happy memory of you. The sad part is, I just told you how to deal with your grief, but you have no more time. You're going to the moon, and you're not coming back. Goodbye Mom," I say as I turn to leave. My mother starts to sob even harder. I can't say I care, although a needle of sadness manages to break the barrier on my heart for a split second.

Trixie has just finished up with Pixie, who comes to stand by me. We sit close together as Princess Celestia steps towards my weeping mother.

"Twilight Sparkle, you used to be my most prized student. More than that, you were like a daughter to me. But you have betrayed the trust of this kingdom and you are but a shell of the pony I once knew. You have chosen to fill that shell with hatred, grief, and guilt. You are no longer deemed fit to dwell in the kingdom of Equestria. For this reason, I banish you to the moon…never to return," Princess Celestia looks regretful for a moment, then she lowers her horn and it lights up. My mother is hysterical by this point. She's screaming and sobbing and wailing. All of a sudden, she vanishes. Princess Celestia steps back and this time, Princess Luna steps forward.

"Trixie, you have tried to murder a princess of Canterlot. You have been sentenced to an eternity of stone, so people will remember your treachery," Princess Luna lowers her horn and starts a spell. Trixie glares at her the whole time she's being turned into stone. After she's transformed, two guards come a take her away to the gardens. After they leave, the Princesses turn to Pixie and I.

"Midnight Shine and Pixie, thank you for being here. Shining Armor is here to escort you back to your school," Princess Celestia says with a shaking voice. Then she turns and walks out of the room quickly. Luna looks after her sadly.

"Please forgive her," Luna bows her head, "She needs time to deal with the pain." I sigh.

"So do we," I look at Pixie who nods in agreement. When we arrive back at school, Crystal and Mini attack us.

"What happened? What was it like? Who was there? What happened? Oh, wait, did we already say that?" they both tried to be heard at once and they were jumping around.

"You know what happened," snaps Pixie as she stomps upstairs to her room. Mini and Crystal look hurt. I heave a great, weary sigh.

"She just needs time. She just saw her mother turned to stone. And who knows what Trixie said to her?" I say as I trudge up the stairs myself.

"What did your mom say to you Midnight?" asks Mini. I stop and turn around and stare into her eyes until she begins to fidget uncomfortably.

"Enough," I answer. I resume the journey to my room. When I finally get there, I shut the door and look around the room. I walk over to my desk and sit down. I stare at the smooth wood for a moment, and then I pull out a piece of paper and a quill.

_Dear Aunt Applejack…_

I crumple up the paper and throw it away. She wouldn't listen to me. Even if she did, I'm too afraid of what she would say afterwards…

Casha's P.O.V.

I am playing with Daisy on the floor of the playroom with all of the other colts and fillies doing various things around the room, when I hear a cough come from the doorway, the kind that people use when they're trying to get your attention. I whirl around and see my mother standing in the doorway.

"MOMMY!" I scream as I fling myself into her arms. I haven't called my mother "Mommy" since I was four. I guess I was just excited. Mom hugs me tight.

"I'm so sorry Cashmere, I'm so sorry," she sobs over and over again.

"It's ok Mom, I'm just happy you're here!" I sob back. We just stand there like that for a while until finally Mom pulls away and just smiles at me. Then she notices Daisy.

"Who's this?" she picks her up. Daisy smiles and gurgles happily. Mom's face softens. "Awwww…" I smile.

"That's Daisy. I've kind of taken her under my wing. I was wondering if maybe…" I trail off.

"We could adopt her?" Mom looks up and smiles at me. I nod. "I think that could be arranged," says Mom.

Bluejay's P.O.V.

Dad and I walk down the road laughing and talking, just like we used to when I was little. I don't know what happened between us but whatever it was, it tore us apart and I never want it to happen again. After I came back, Dad and I made up. I actually enjoy his company now. Mom, well, maybe one day… I still can't stand Bunny, but that makes Dad mad, so I only torment her when he's not around. Red and I have an understanding. If he tells on me, I beat him up, if he doesn't, he lives. If I do something to him, he has the right to tell, and I can't beat him up then, if I do something to somepony else, he couldn't care less and I can go on my merry way. My family has started to come together again. I guess we still have a long way to go, but at least we've got a start. Dad says goodbye to me and heads off to the farming supplies shop. I wander around town for a while until I happen to walk last the library. Just seeing it makes my stomach turn with anger and tears spring to my eyes. I had no idea what Midnight's home life was like. I feel so guilty. I was always pushing her around because she was mean to me. How was I supposed to know her parents were like that?! I should've figured it out though… That's when I notice the moving cart hovering in the sky. I look back at the door and see a unicorn mare and a pegasus stallion walking back and forth, dragging boxes inside and unpacking stuff. I'm so intent on watching them that I almost jump ten feet in the air when I hear a voice behind me.

"Why are you staring at my house?" I'm so startle I whirl around without thinking and punch this strange pony in the nose. "Ah!" yells the colt I punched as he clutches his nose with one hoof. "What was that for?!" he demands indignantly.

"Sorry," I grin sheepishly, "Instinct."

"Ow," the colt rubs his sore nose one last time and then extends a hoof, "I'm Starswirl, but I go by Phoenix."

"I'm Bluejay," I shake his hoof, "Sometimes people call me Jay but I don't really care." I study the colt. He has an orange coat that has a yellow sheen when it catches the sun so that it looks like tongues of fire. His mane and tail are wild and spiky and are a deep red color. His are tawny.

"I can see why they call you Phoenix," I say to the unicorn. He smiles.

"Yeah, that and the fact that I hate books and studying. Unlike my parents," he sniffs disdainfully. I giggle. Oh my gosh! I just giggled! When was the last time I giggled?! Have I ever giggled?! I feel a blush creep into my cheeks. I look at the sky, hoping to hide it.

"Uh, nice weather today," I comment. Phoenix looks taken aback.

"Uh, yeah, I guess…" we trail off into an awkward silence.

"Sooooo, would you like a tour of Ponyville?" I ask without realizing it. He grins.

"Sure!" We spend the rest of the evening walking around Ponyville. I show him the market place, the schoolhouse (Well, kind of. We sorta just played on the playground and terrorized little kids.) After that, we went back to the town square and I showed him Sugarcube Corner for the grande finale. We go inside and buy a milkshake and two straws. As we sip our milkshake, we talk about Ponyville and he tells me about himself.

"Well, my parents are annoying, overbearing brainiacs. We used to live in Manehatten, but when my parents heard that the library that the Princess's personal student used to live in was up for sale, well, it was goodbye Manehatten," sighed Phoenix, "I was never really into studying or school that much. I like fireworks and skateboarding."

"That's awesome!" I squeal. Oh terrific. Now I've lowered myself to squealing. I'm starting to sound like Velvet and her peanut brained friends when they see a colt and their snobbish hormones set in. Hormones?! Oh no!

"Ummm," I stammer, "I gotta go." I get up to leave and Phienix gets up with me.

"Here, I'll walk you home," he says casually falling in step with me. Yippee… After what seems like forever, we finally reach my house.

"Thanks for showing me around. See ya Bluejay!" Phoenix smiles as he trots away. I giggle to myself. He said my name! I stop giggling abruptly.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF CELESTIA!" I scream as I stomp inside. I gallop to my room and slam the door. I lie down on my bed and scream into my pillow. Them I just lie there. The feeling comes back. The one that makes my heart beat quicker and breathing come faster and shallower. The one that makes my lips tingle. The tingling feeling goes away when I whisper his name, ever so softly. Like a breath of wind blowing through the reeds.

"Phoenix…"

_**A/N: I think Bluejay's smitten! What do you think?! ;) Please review! :) Hopefully there will be more soon! :) **_

_**P.S. Another thing that happens when I have writers block, is I add in romance. So just a warning, Phoenix might have tragically and inexplicably died by the next chapter or something unless y'all want more from that angle. :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Well, since most of you want more from Phoenix, I suppose I can't kill him off. *Sigh* Oh well, maybe later… Just kidding! ;) He's probably here until the end. I just have to think of a tragic back story for him. Lol. I am going to try to add a little more happiness into the story. Phoenix will probably be what I use for that. Anyways, here's the chapter. Enjoy! :D**_

Toffee's P.O.V.

I slam my hind legs into an apple tree as hard as I possibly can, Caramel's insults still buzzing in my head like angry bees. She always tells me how stupid I am, how ridiculously shy and weak I am. I'M SO SICK OF IT! Why can't Caramel treat me like a pony being?! I abandon the apple tree that I was bucking and storm into town. I am muttering profanities to myself, stuff that would appall my mother, when I bump into somepony.

"Oof!" I say as I fall backwards. I look up to see a colt who looks like he's engulfed in flames.

"Oh, uh, sorry," I stammer, blushing with shame.

"No problem. You okay?" asks the colt as he shakes his mane out. The way he does it sends tingles up my spine. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. I'm alright," I smile, "My name's Toffee. What's yours?"

"I'm Phoenix," the fiery colt told me, grinning, "You wanna hang out or something? I'm new here and I'm still trying to get the lay of the land and meet people and stuff like that."

"Yeah, of course," I say ecstatically, "Let's go!" We walk through town and then I start to lead him out of it.

"Where are we going?" he asks with a spark of adventure in his eye.

"You'll see," I say mysteriously, grinning like a maniac. We walk through the meadows that surround Ponyville. Autumn is leaving and soon winter will be upon Ponyville. All the more reason I should be at home, harvesting apples with the rest of my family. I'm gonna be in heap of trouble when I get home and Mama finds out I shirked my chores. I cast a sideways glance at Phoenix. I decide he's defiantly worth it. We finally get to the crest of the hill I was looking for.

"Ok," I say, trying to push down the jittery excitement in my voice, "Y'all can go ahead and turn around." We both turn around and Phoenix gasps. Laid out before us is Ponyville, surrounded by beautiful meadows and forests. The Running of the Leaves hasn't happened yet so all of the beautiful leaves are still hanging on the branches of the trees. You can even see Sweet Apple Acres from up here.

"Wow…" breathes Phoenix after a time, "When did you find this place?"

"A while back, I like to come up here to get away," I tell him, "It's kind of my secret place. I've never shown it to anypony before."

"Why did you show me?" Phoenix asks me. I puzzle over that. To be honest, I don't really know why I showed him. Perhaps he's just special.

"You just seem… different from everypony else. I know y'all won't tell," I smile at him. He smiles back at me. We sit down on the soft grass and stare at Ponyville.

"What are your interests?" asks Phoenix.

"Oh, well, let's see… I like singing!" I exclaim. Phoenix cocks an eyebrow.

"What kind of music?" he inquires.

"Country mostly," I reply. Phoenix looks me up and down then smiles.

"Yeah, I figured." I suddenly blush furiously.

"Hey, I gotta go. See ya 'round Toffee!" Phoenix says as he trots away. I am still too embarrassed to respond. How silly I must've seemed to him! With my thick southern drawl, my huge hair bow and my braid down to the very freckles on my tawny nose, I must've looked ridiculous. My secret place must've seemed so stupid to him! I am a fool for thinking that a colt like him would ever like a country filly like me. I trudge home. It's almost dinner time when I get there, which means I've been gone the whole afternoon, leaving the rest of my family to harvest the apples.

"Toffee Apple! Where in the name of Celestia have you been?!" exclaims my mother angrily when she sees me walk into the yard.

"I went for a walk," I mumble in reply.

"Are you aware that it's Applebuck season?! Toffee, we need all the hooves we can get! We can't have you running off into the blue like that! Now go and get ready for supper. You can finish your bucking after dinner and you can do the rest of our chores too. All of them." Mama turns around and stalks inside. I sigh and follow her. This is going to be a long night…

Midnight's P.O.V.

I hated her. She hated me. End of story. So why do I miss her so much? Why do I cry at night, staring up at the moon, longing to see my mother one more time? It doesn't make any sense to me. I've lost my appetite, I've stopped talking to my friends, and, the thing that indicates just how upset I am, I've even stopped going to class. Moondancer has been trying to get me to at least come out of my room. I refuse. I have no idea how Pixie is faring, but she is one of the few ponies who hasn't come to knock on my door, so I'm assuming she's in just about the same position I'm in. Every day it's the same; I just lie on my bed and stare at the wall. I don't get up, I don't wash; I just stare. Sometimes I cry, but usually I just try to sort out my thoughts. She hated me. I always knew that, but, for some reason, her actually telling me… I guess I was clinging to some foreign hope that she might have just the slightest thread of love for me. Apparently, she didn't. I hear a knock on my door.

"Midnight? Please come out." The pleading voice is Crystal's.

"Yeah, I'm actually getting ahead of you in class, that's scary. Come on Midnight." That's Mini.

"Midnight? I can help you; I understand what you're going through." That voice surprised me. It was Pixie. But I ignore them. I hear them sigh and walk away. A few hours later, I hear another knock on my door. But this time, it's the voice I least expect.

"Sugarcube?" I sit straight up.

"A-a-aunt Applejack?!" I gasp.

"Yeah, come on Sugarcube, open the door." I run to the door and fling it open. Sure enough, Aunt Applejack is standing there. I spring into her arms. I wrap my hooves around her neck. I start bawling.

"I know Sugarcube, I know," Aunt Applejack strokes my mane.

"Why did she hate me?! Why didn't she love me?!" I scream through my tears.

"I don't know Sugarcube, but it doesn't matter now. I'm adopting you," says Aunt Applejack. I pull away from her and smile up at her.

"Really?" I sniff. Aunt Applejack nods. All of a sudden, she morphs into my mother.

"Huh?" I take a step backwards. Mom grins evilly at me.

"Oh my simple, naïve daughter, don't you know when you're dreaming?" She levitates a dagger over to her and rushes at me, the dagger poised to strike.

I sit up screaming. I keep screaming until Moondancer bursts in.

"Midnight?! What happened?!" she asks worriedly.

"My mother is going to kill me!" I scream, "She's going to kill me!" I burst into tears. Moondancer sighs.

"Midnight," she begins.

"Go away!" I scream. Moondancer complies. I keep screaming and crying. Aunt Applejack didn't really come. She never really loved me. Otherwise she wouldn't have given me up so easily. She hated me too. Something inside of me snaps and my horn glows with red magic, instead of my normal blue magic; something fiery, red and black pulses inside of me. It's so strong that the edges of my vision start to go black.

"She…will…suffer," I hiss in a voice that's not my own. Suddenly, I gasp. The pulsing stops and my horn stops glowing. No, I can't go down that road. That is the road my mother went down. Now I understand how she felt. The hate is consuming. I can see how easy it is to be overwhelmed by it. But I resisted it. And that gives me the answer to my question; I am stronger than my mother. I will not repeat the pattern of misery. My foal will not have to suffer the way I did. That gives me reason to live again. I wash my face and comb my mane and go to breakfast. When I get to the dining hall, Crystal, Mini, and Pixie all squeal and jump up from their places at the table. They grab me in a huge group hug. We all laugh and cry at the same time. They drag me over to an empty seat next to their spots. When I sit down, I see plates of waffles and bowels of strawberries on the table. I help myself. I can't remember the last time food tasted so good. Mini elbows me and looks pointedly at Moondancer.

"Mom said for me to tell you that she wants to talk to you after breakfast," says Mini.

"Okaaaaaaay," I say, confused. After breakfast, the rest of the fillies file out to enjoy their Saturday, I stay behind along with Moondancer. After the last filly files out, Moondancer shuts the door and turns to me with a desperate expression in her eyes.

"Please," she says, "Tell me where I can find Spike."

"Huh?" I ask. Moondancer blushes furiously. She drags her hoof on the ground in front of her, reminding me of my Aunt Fluttershy.

"I-I-I loved him," she whispers, looking down. Oh great.

"Wait, aren't you already married? You have Mini Me." Moondancer's eyes fill with tears.

"Her father was in the royal guard. He was killed during a changeling attack. He was bitten by a changeling and after they were driven out, he just grew weaker and weaker, until he died," Moondancer began to weep, "I thought… since Spike wasn't married…" She looks at me with pleading eyes, "Please tell me where he is." I look her in the eye.

"I have some bad news for you…"

Toffee's P.O.V.

As I push the last basket of apples in the barn, I sigh. I'm finally done. I decide to go into town to see Phoenix. I trot happily down the road, my aches and pains forgotten. The sun is just starting to set and the red and orange sunset makes the multicolored leaves look as though they're on fire. When I reach the library, where Phoenix told me he was living, I knock on the door. I wait a moment or two and then Phoenix opens the door. He grins hugely when he sees me.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey," I smile. As soon as I hear my accent, I remember how much he must hate me. But, he looks…happy to see me.

"You wanna go get a Sunday or something at Sugarcube Corner?" he asks.

"Yeah," I nod ecstatically. We walk down the road in the twilight, underneath the pale stars. I stare up at them.

"I love twilight stars," I sigh, "They look like they have ponies inside of them who are trying to light a silver fire that will last the whole night, and wake the other sleeping stars." Phoenix casts a sidelong glance at me.

"That's very poetic," he says. I blush. We both look at the sky. I see the moon and look quickly away.

"Did you know her?" asks Phoenix, "Twilight Sparkle?"

"Yes," I reply quietly, "I kne-know, her daughter too."

"What were they like?" Phoenix looks intrigued.

"Their lives were a sad story," I sigh. Without thinking, I begin to sing.

_A little filly weeps under the light of the silver stars. _

_Her mama barely knows she's there, her daddy loves the bar. _

_She feels as though she's all alone. _

_She's hardened her heart, made it as hard as stone. _

_No one to love her, no one to dry her tears. _

_She's all alone. No one, no one, nooooo one to love her…_

I leave the last note hanging in the air like a sweet memory. Then I blush, realizing that I just sang. I look away from Phoenix as we stop underneath a tree outside Sugarcube Corner.

"That was beautiful," he says quietly.

"Th-thank you," I whisper back, my voice trembling with suspense. I look at him and he's looking back at me.

"Toffee, would you be my fillyfriend?" asks Phoenix out of the blue. I am taken aback. But it doesn't take me long to answer.

"Yes," I whisper shyly, "Yes please." We look at each other for a moment.

"I would kiss you," I say, "But I'm saving my first kiss for my wedding day."

"So am I," Phoenix smiles. We look at each other for a moment.

"Shall we get a Sunday?" I ask.

"Yes," Phoenix smiles. We get up and intertwine our tails. _**(A/N: Ok, we'll pretend that intertwining tails is the pony equivalent to holding hands. Just roll with it please)**_ We walk so close that our coats brush. I smile at Phoenix and he smiles back at me. We walk into Sugarcube Corner and I realize that I've never felt so happy.

Bluejay's P.O.V.

I can't believe her! How could she?! Toffee and Phoenix are walking into Sugarcube Corner now, but I saw them link tails. I was standing across the street but they didn't see me. I was going to see Phoenix, but Toffee was already there. I was just about to walk over and ask what they were doing when they got up and walked away. Phoenix was MINE! I found him first! I can't believe it! My own cousin! Well, we'll see about this… I wait outside of Sugarcube Corner for what feels like hours. Finally, Toffee and Phoenix come out. They say something, I strain to hear what it is.

"I love you Toffee. I'll see you tomorrow." That's Phoenix.

"I love you too; hopefully I'll be able to get all my chores done so I can come see y'all." That's Toffee, the treacherous rat.

"Maybe I'll come over and help you," Phoenix said.

"Oh Phoenix! That's so sweet! You don't have to."

"I want to Toffee; it's now problem."

"Thank y'all Phoenix. I'll see ya tomorrow then."

"Night Toffee."

"Night Phoenix." Phoenix trots away while Toffee stands in front of the store. When Phoenix leaves, she sighs happily and trots right in front of the bush where I'm hiding. I yell and spring out at her. Toffee starts to scream at the top of her lungs so I clamp my hoof over her mouth. I get really close to her face.

"What do you think you're doing with Phoenix?!" I hiss.

Mfrfff!" she says. I move my hoof.

"He's my coltfriend!" says Toffee, What's it to y'all?"

"I liked him first! I met him yesterday and we spent a whole afternoon together. He is supposed to be MY coltfirend! I was waiting for him to ask!" I exclaim, "Then you come swooping in here and ask him to be your coltfriend! You stole him!"

"I actually spent less time with him then you did," Toffee tells me calmly, "And he asked me, not the other way around. I guess he just found me more appealing."

"More appealing?!" I growl. Toffee looks back at me.

"Well, yeah. I guess that's one way to put it. He just liked me in that way, he didn't like you in that way. And I like him. You can't do anything about that. You can't break something you can't see," says Toffee.

"But I _can_ break you," I hiss. I begin to punch her and kick her. She squeals and screams. Suddenly, she turns around and bucks me. I fly backwards and hit the side of Sugarcube Corner. The breath goes out of me with a whoosh. I collapse on the ground, trying to get my breath back. Toffee turns to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" I jump up and tackle her and start hitting her again. Just then, I hear the sound of laughing. I look up and see Aunt Applejack and Dad walking towards us. They don't see us yet; I have a minute or two to beat up Toffee a little more. I hit her even harder. Toffees starts to scream bloody murder. Aunt Applejack and Dad see us now and are rushing towards us. I curse myself for forgetting to cover Toffee's mouth. I keep hitting Toffee anyways. Why not? I might as well get as many punches in there as I can. I feel myself being hauled into the air.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I scream at Toffee, "I'll kill you!" Aunt Applejack is tending to Toffee as my Dad hauls me away back towards home. I wonder if I'll be punished before we get there or if he'll have the patience to wait until we get home. I keep screaming and kicking and trying to fly away. Apparently, Dad doesn't have the patience to deal with me tonight. He drags me into the woods beside the road and punishes me there. He makes me walk, and quit screaming. I'm still sore when we get home.

"Bluejay," begins my father. I scream something at him. Something that I probably shouldn't have said. I heard somepony say it down by the school house. It was a colt I think. He was mad at his friend and he yelled it at him. Dad just closed his eyes.

"Go to your room, and don't come out," he manages to grind out. I gladly comply and slam my door as hard as I can. I am ready to take whatever punishment gives me. Probably working in the orchard for a billion years and being grounded for a billion years as well. But I don't care. I still hate Toffee. And she will pay.

Toffee's P.O.V.

I feel the blows stop as Bluejay is hauled off of me. I can still hear her screaming though. I can't open my eyes, they're swelled shut.

"Toffee!" I hear my Mama exclaim. I groan. I manage to open my eyes slightly.

"Mama? I can't move," I say. Mama starts to feel me for broken bones. There are no broken bones but I scream when she probes my bruised body.

"Oh sugarcube," sighs Mama. She gets me onto her back and takes me home.

I can't buck trees today. Mama won't let me. I couldn't if I tried anyways. I'm too stiff and sore. Instead, I drag buckets of apples back and forth until Mama makes me stop. She sends me inside to help Aunt Applebloom. I with and trudge inside.

"Aunt Applebloom?" I call once I'm inside.

"In the kitchen," she calls. I go to the kitchen and see Aunt Applebloom baking some apple pies. I so down at the kitchen table and sigh. Aunt Applebloom laughs.

"Your Mama told you that you needed to stop?" she asks.

"Yeah," I sigh.

"You remind me of your Mama sometimes, always working. You need to learn to relax and rest a little Toffee," smiles Aunt Applebloom as she gives me an apple turnover that she baked earlier. It's still warm and smells of cinnamon. I take a bite and the crust crackles, releasing the sweet juices into my mouth. I swallow.

"Am I just like my Mama when she was little?" I ask.

"Well," Aunt Applebloom begins kneading some dough for another crust, "You have her hardworking spirit, but you got your daddy's gentleness and sweet nature. Caramel got your Mama's fire and courage. And your Mama's mouth," Aunt Applebloom laughed, "That mouth of hers got her into trouble more than once with Big Mac and Granny. Good grief, Big Mac and Granny were ready to tear their manes out when Applejack was a teenager." I sit straight up.

"What do you mean?" I ask. Aunt Applebloom laughs.

"AJ was wild. She was always doing something dumb. Oh you should have heard her and Big Mac go at it. She was always dating thirds really weird, creepy colts. I suspect Big Mac even paid a few of them to break up with her."

"I can't imagine Mama ever being like that," I gasp.

"Oh she was a Miss," giggled Aunt Applebloom as she shoved the last pie into the oven. She drags herself over to the table and sits down with some difficulty.

"Of course, she cleaned up her act," said Aunt Applebloom.

"How?" I ask. Aunt Applebloom looks around, making sure nopony else was there.

"You can't tell anypony else this," Aunt Applebloom tells me, "It would break your Mama's heart, bringing this up again." I nod vigorously.

"Well," begins Aunt Applebloom, " She and another friend had been…drinking. A lot. They were both drunk. They were walking around and stuff when they decided to do something even stupider. We were vacationing in Canterlot at the time and there were a lot of big buildings and they were jumping from roof to roof…"

"Why?" I interrupt. Aunt Applebloom shrugs.

"I dunno, they were drunk. Anyways, your mother was about to jump to another roof when her other friend, one of the few who was actually reputable and wasn't drunk, came running up behind her. She had followed your Mama and she was trying to get her to stop. AJ shoved her away, harder than she meant to because she was drunk. Her friend fell off the roof and had to be rushed to the hospital. Applejack has touched alcohol since," finishes Aunt Applebloom, "There was no more partying, no more creepy colts, and no more late night arguing with Big Mac. About a year after that, Twilight moved in and Applejack started hanging out with the right ponies again."

"Who was Mama's friend?" I ask. Aunt Applebloom smiles sadly.

"It was actually one of Pinkie Pie's sisters" says Aunt Applebloom, "She didn't make it." I gasp.

"How terrible!" I exclaim.

"Yeah," sighs Aunt Applebloom, "Pinkie has long since forgiven and forgotten though. Now help me with these pies." I can't believe that my Mama had such a dark history… Aside from that, she tolerates no silliness from Caramel and I. Probably because she is afraid we'll end up the same way. Just then, I hear a knock on the door. I rush to open it. When I do, I see Phoenix standing there.

"I couldn't find you in the orchard, are you sure you have cho-?" he cuts off when he sees my bruises, "Toffee! What happened?!"

"Um," I debate whether or not to tell him, "Bluejay got mad because I'm your fillyfriend. She's my cousin and she beat me up." I bite my lip and wait for his reaction.

"Who's Bluejay?" he asks.

"The fully who showed you around the day before you met me," I say. Phoenix wrinkles his nose.

"Oh…her," he steps inside, "Are you alright?" I smile as I lead Phoenix into the kitchen. He helps me and Aunt Applebloom out the rest of the day. He even stays for dinner. My parents seem to approve of him. So does Caramel. It turned out to be a good day after all.

_**A/N: Okey dokey lokey! So what'd you think?! Review and let me know! :) Oh! And if you're wondering why Applebloom is dragging herself around and limping and stuff, you have to read my other story to find out. :D God bless**_!


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Okay, so I have focused on AJ's kids, Rarity's kids, Fluttershy's kids, and Twilight's kid. Now I'm going to do Rainbow Dash's and Pinkie Pie's. I originally focused on them a LOT more but I started over so they got edited out. :) But fear not! Here they are now! :D Thanks to everypony who's reviewed! It means sooooooo much to me! :)**_

Spring Breeze's P.O.V.

I knock on Bluejay's door and her Dad answers.

"Hello Mr. Apple. Can Bluejay come out?" I ask.

"She will not be coming outside for quite awhile Breezy," her Dad tells me, "I'm sorry, but she's got to learn her place."

"I understand," I nod. Mr. Apple nods and closes the door. I wait until I hear him walk further into the house and I walk around to the side of the house and knock quietly on Bluejay's window. She opens it and I fly inside.

"You've really got to clean up your act," I groan, "I'm getting more used to coming in through your window than your door." Bluejay doesn't say anything, just walks to the other side of her room and, rather strangely, into her closet.

"Ummmmmm, did I miss something?" I ask walking over to the closet.

"Just the most traitorous cousin in the entire universe!" says Bluejay, her voice muffled.

"Caramel?!" I gasp, "But you two are best friends! Why wou-?"

"Not Caramel! Toffee!" retorts Bluejay, still inside the closet.

"But, you don't even like Toffee," I point out, "What could she have possibly done to make you feel betrayed?"

"She stole my coltfriend!" says Bluejay, "She stole him and didn't even acknowledge it!"

"Um, I don't think Toffee would do that," I say, sitting down outside the door.

"Well, she said she didn't, but she did," says Bluejay.

"Listen Jay, there is nothing to get all worked up about. There are plenty of colts out there. And if this colt does happen to be the right one for you and if you're meant to be together, it'll happen in time, but right now, you're just wasting energy being angry and you got yourself grounded. Who is this colt anyways?" I ask.

"His name is Starswirl, but he goes by Phoenix," says Bluejay dreamily. My eyes widen.

"Phoenix is here?" I gasp. Bluejay pokes her head out of the closet.

"Yeah. Why? Do you know him?" she asks. I stand up and back away.

"I gotta go," I say. I zip out the window and fly to the library. I know that's where his parents would be staying. I knock on the door and his father opens the door.

"Breezy!" he gasps, "It's been awhile! How are you?"

"Fine Mr. Apollo. Is Ph- Starswirl in?"

"Yes, come on inside dear," says Mr. Apollo opening the door wider. I walk in and stand in the big open library space. I see Mrs. Apollo studying at a desk and there are still unopened boxes everywhere. Mr. Apollo hurries off and soon I see Phoenix waking towards me. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees me.

"Breezy?!" he gasps. I nod towards the door, indicating that I want to talk in private. He follows me outside and we just stare at each other for a moment. Then Phoenix grins.

"How ya doing sis?" I smile.

"Not bad. How about you?"

"Pretty good," he says, "How's it going with your family?"

"Ok, I suppose. No one seems to notice the difference," I smile, "Apparently, my mom did the same thing with a filly named Scootaloo a while ago and after she grew up, she and my dad found out that they couldn't have kids. I guess I just seemed like the better option." Phoenix nods thoughtfully.

"So… they named you Starswirl?" I smirk. Phoenix rolls his eyes and does a face hoof.

"Who told you?"

"Bluejay," I smiled, "I guess that's why you still go by Phoenix?"

"Yeah," Phoenix shakes his head and then smirks back at me, "You're one to talk though, they named you Spring Breeze!"

"Yeah, I liked Peluda better," I sigh.

"I guess they don't know that it's French for dragon, huh?" Phoenix chuckles.

"Yeah. I wonder why mom gave us all named after mythical creatures?"

"That all start with the letter P no less," Phoenix agrees, "Speaking of us, have you heard from our third part?"

"No," I say sadly, "I have no idea what happened to her. After police took custody of us, I thought I'd never see you again. But here we are, for the second time."

"Yeah, it was a bummer when you left Canterlot with your new family, but at least mine finally moved here," he smiles.

"You know, how come you're a unicorn, but the rest of us are pegasi?" I ask.

"I dunno," Phoenix smirks, "I guess I just got lucky."

"Oh you jerk!" I shove my brother playfully.

"Have you heard about Mom?" Phoenix asks suddenly. I'm taken aback.

"N-no! What happened?" I gasp.

"She was turned to stone. She tried to kill Princess Celestia," says Phoenix.

"I can't believe it!" I gasp, "I know she was a crazy alcoholic, but I never dreamed that she would try to assassinate Princess Celestia!"

"I know," says Phoenix quietly.

"Does our sister know, do you think?" I ask.

"Couldn't say," shrugs Phoenix, "I haven't heard from our sister in five years."

"Maybe…" I trail off.

"What?" Phoenix asks.

"Maybe it's time we found her," I say quietly.

"I'll see what I can find out," Phoenix nods.

"Phoenix?" I say as he starts to go back inside. He turns around.

"Yes?"

"We still can't tell anyone that we're related. Ok?" I say.

"Of course not! We can't ever tell them!" he agrees whole heartedly.

"Ok," I smile and we both go our separate ways. For now…

Angel's P.O.V.

"Angel? Can you please make a double fudge cake with raspberry filling? It's for the party we're catering tomorrow."

"Sure Mom!" I shout. I pull out all of the ingredients that I'll need and start cracking eggs into a big bowl. After everything is finally all mixed up, I pour it into a pan and slip it into the oven. I set the timer and leave the kitchen to find my mom. I find her packing up her party cannon and some other cakes and cookies.

"Where are you going?" I ask. Mom smiles at me with her signature party grin.

"There's a birthday party for Daisy in the Ponyville community gardens! And I get to cater it!" Mom starts laughing and hops out of Sugarcube Corner, dragging the wagon behind her. I smile and shake my head. I keep wandering through the house until I find my little sister, Magenta, coloring on the floor of her bedroom.

"Oh! Angel! Look what I made!" Magenta trots up to me and proudly holds up a picture. More like a bunch of random, brightly colored scribbles.

"Ummmmm," I look at the picture, "What is that even supposed to be?"

"A sonic rainboom! Duh!" says Magenta as she trots back to her place on the floor. I roll my eyes.

"Magie, I'm going to Velveta's house, ok?" I say as I start to trot down the stairs.

"Ok! Have fun!" yells Magenta. I shut the door to the house and breathe in the fresh air. I sigh happily. Autumn is almost over and winter will soon be here. I spread out my wings and shoot off down the road. I'm the only Pegasus in my family. The rest of them are earth ponies. Apparently, some great aunt of mine was a Pegasus or something. I reach Velveta's house and knock on the door. I wanted to see how she was doing. It must be tough, with everything that's been going on in their family. I hear Casha screaming.

"I'LL GET IT! I'LL GET IT! I'LL GET IT! I'LL GET IT!" I smother a giggle as Casha flings the door open.

"Oh, hi Angel!" she smiles, "Hang on. VETA! ANGEL IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" Casha screams at the top of her lungs.

"I know Cashmere! I'm right behind you!" retorts Velveta, "And for goodness sakes, quit calling me Veta!" Casha rolls her eyes.

"Whatever," she says in a high pitched tone, mimicking Velveta. I stifle a laugh as she walks away.

"I'm so sorry about that," Velveta opens the door wider and I step inside.

"It's no problem," I smile, "You should come hang out with Magenta sometime." Velveta shudders.

"When you put it that way…" We start up the stairs to her room when I hear Aunt Rarity's voice behind us. I groan inwardly.

"Angel, darling! How are you?" Aunt Rarity gushes.

"I'm doing well, thank you. How are you?" I respond politely.

"I'm doing well dear, thank you," she starts to walk away and then stops short. Her expression changes to one of extreme distaste. "Angel, dear, what ARE you wearing?!" I look down at my white blouse, blue skirt, and my blue bracelets on my right fore hoof. I readjust my blue headband in my brown mane nervously.

"This is what I normally wear," I say, half defensively and half sheepishly.

"I rather like it," Aunt Rarity tilts her head and walks off. I roll my eyes. I keep forgetting that her look of interest and distaste are pretty much the same. Velveta and I finally get to her room and she shuts the door. Sewing materials are scattered all over the place and a half finished dress is on the mannequin.

"Sorry about the mess," Velveta begins to use her magic to clean up, "I was right in the middle of a project."

"It looks great so far!" I exclaim as I study the half finished dress on the mannequin. Velveta smiles.

"Oh that's nothing! Look at this!" she says as she levitates a design over to me. I gasp.

"Oh Velveta! It looks absolutely gorgeous!" I squeal, "Who's it for?"

"I dunno. I might keep it for one of Mother's special clients, or I might just have to keep it for myself," laughs Velveta. I laugh too.

"So… How are you holding up?" I ask. Velveta sighs.

"Alright, I suppose. I mean, it's to be expected. Right?"

"Yeah," I nod, "How's Casha doing?"

"Cashmere's doing alright I suppose. She's afraid of stallions now. She just… doesn't trust them. I'm afraid that this may turn into a problem when she starts dating," Velveta shakes her head.

"Oh, that's terrible!" I exclaim.

"Yes, but it can't be helped. Mother says that Father wasn't always like that. She didn't know about a lot of it until around a year after they got married. Really though, it's pretty obvious," Velveta finishes cleaning up her room, "But enough about me dear, how was your day?"

"Well… my mom had me bake a cake for a catering thingy tomorrow!" I smile.

"Oooo! What kind of cake is it?" asks Velveta, sitting down.

"It's a double fudge…" I trail off in horror.

"What is it dear?" Velveta asks worriedly.

"The cake! I completely forgot! I put it in the oven and then came here! And Magenta's HOME ALONE!" I spring up and gallop down stairs and out the door. I snap out my wings and zoom down the street with Velveta galloping slightly behind me. When I see Sugarcube Corner, my worst fears are confirmed. Smoke billows out the windows and flames lick the sides of the buildings. Fire ponies are just getting there.

"MAGENTA!" I scream. I dash inside, dodging fire ponies, I vaguely hear Velveta screaming my name, but the only thing in the world that matters right now, is my little sister. I climb over fallen beams and go carefully around flaming piles of wood. Stray sparks singe my coat and smoke has turned my house into a deadly, unfamiliar maze.

"MAGENTA!" I scream, and then cough as the black smoke enters my lungs.

"ANGEL!" I hear Magenta scream. It's coming from upstairs. I dash up the stairs, dodging falling debris.

"Magenta!" I scream as hacking coughs rack my body, my throat is on fire and my lungs are heavy.

"Angel! I can't get out!" I see the door to Magenta's room is blocked by a flaming beam.

"Hold on!" I say through coughs. I steel myself, then buck the beam as hard as I can. I ignore the pain in my hind legs as the beam snaps in half and leaves the door clear. Magenta dashes out and hugs my neck.

"Angel!" she says. She starts to cough and she can't seem to stop. I haul her onto my back.

Hold on tight!" I warn. I open my wings and fly down the stairs, dodging the falling plaster and flames. A falling chunk of wood hits my wing and I hear a loud snap. I scream in pain as we clatter to the floor, but I can see the door. My lungs are on fire and my throat is sizzling as it tries to rid itself of the smoke. I haul myself to my feet and put Magenta on my back again. I run for the door as more coughs rack my body, jolting my bones against each other. Inky blackness starts to flood my vision, but I make it out to the yard. I collapse with Magenta still on my back. The blackness is still creeping through my vision and I can hear the pounding of my heart and my raspy breathing echo in the cavernous void of my body that is filled only with smoke. The last thing I see is two Fire Ponies approaching us with oxygen masks before the blackness overwhelms my vision and I know no more.

_**A/N: A prize to the pony who guess who Phoenix and Breezy's sister is! ;) Not really, but you can guess anyways. It's not that hard to figure out. :D I hope you liked it! See y'all soon and please review! Happy back to schooling! ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Ok, sorry the last chapter was so short. Here's a really long chapter to make up for it. ;) There WILL be some blood in this chapter. It's not overly descriptive or graphic(I don't think) but if you have younger siblings or something who you're reading this to, you may want to proofread it first. I only say that because I have younger friends who I read this stuff to a lot and I wanted to give you a heads up. :) Enjoy and don't forget to review! :) **_

Midnight's P.O.V.

I sit in class staring out the window. I would normally be paying attention, scribbling notes and answering all of the questions, but I can't stop thinking about Moondancer. When I told her about Spike, she really fell apart. She seems really out of it. She's seemed that way for the past few days. She had managed to work through the grief from losing her husband. The news about Spike had given her new hope. It had reopened old wounds and brought painful memories back to the surface. Memories that were better off buried and forgotten. Mini doesn't know why her mom is acting that way. She's kind of oblivious to the fact that she's acting strange at all. I sigh as I look at a bird soaring lazily across the sky. It would be so nice just to be able to spread your wings and fly away, but, unfortunately, I am a unicorn, not a pegasus. I look at the bare tree branches stretching towards the blue sky with puffy white clouds drifting along on the late autumn breeze. All of a sudden, I hear a pony clearing their throat authoritivly behind me. I turn around and see my teacher, Stardust, tapping her foot.

"Midnight?! Did you hear me?" she snaps.

"Ummmmm…" I sink down in my seat, embarrassed. The rest of the girls in the class giggle, except for Pixie, Crystal and Mini. They look sympathetic.

"Midnight, your grades have been slowly declining over the past week or so. You barely pay attention in class; you never get any answers in your homework right, when you even bother to turn it in. You went from being our top student to having the worst grades of anyone in the school! What happened to you?!" Stardust glares at me. Every filly in the class has their eyes glued on me, waiting for my answer. My cheeks start to burn as I sink down even further in my chair.

"Perhaps, you've just gotten stupid. Maybe you don't see the importance of studying anymore. Maybe you're not as smart as Princess Celestia made you out to be. Or maybe, you just have an attitude and you're not focusing. So here's my advice to you, drop the attitude and start focusing. You got that? Just because the Princess recommended you, doesn't mean you're going to get special treatment, princess," snarls Stardust. My friends and a few other fillies gasp, while others giggle. My cheeks grow even hotter and I feel that rage starting to pulse inside of me again. I spring to my feet and levitate Stardust to eye level with me. I barely take time to notice that my magic is red.

"When your mother tries to assassinate the princess and is then banished to the moon, right after telling you that she hates you, maybe then I'll let you talk to me about being focused!" I drop the terrified mare, where she lands in a heap on the floor. I stalk out of the room. The other fillies gape at me. I glare at them and the look away. The rage pulses inside of me and my vision starts to fade again. Once I'm out in the hall, I try to push the dark magic away.

"No…" I grit out painfully. My eyes begin to hurt as they pulse and the blackness on the edges of my vision try to push their way forward. I gasp and pant as I use all of my energy to push the magic down. I manage to, but I collapse on the ground. The hate is getting stronger, and I'm not sure if I can hold it off much longer…

Magenta's P.O.V.

I stand next to Angel's hospital bed. She's been out cold since the firefighters came and put oxygen masks on us. The house collapsed a second or two after that and Angel was buried and they had to dig her out. My mom made it to the hospital when she heard the news. Her mane hasn't depleted yet, but she's still very upset. Dad tries to comfort her, but truth be told, I think he is worse than Mom. Angel's body was pretty much crushed. She broke several ribs and punctured her lung. Three of her legs and one of her wings are broken and she inhaled waaaay too much smoke. So that, along with the collapsed lung, is not good. I think the doctors fixed the collapsed lung; otherwise she would be dead. I think. But her condition is still critical. I heard the doctors tell my parents not to be surprised if she doesn't make it through the day… I sigh and lay my head on the bed. All of a sudden, Angel stirs slightly and mutters something.

"Magenta?" she rasps quietly.

"Yes! Yes Angel I'm here!" I say as I get closer to her mouth.

"You…," Angel gasps. I strain to hear what she's saying. Then, the beeping on the monitor starts to slow down.

"Ummmmm, doctor? Is that bad?" I shout. A doctor and a nurse rush over and shove me out of the way so they can work. Mom and Dad lead me away.

"Who were you talking to Magenta?" asks Mom.

"Nopony," I sigh, "Just myself."

Breezy's P.O.V.

I fly to the library as fast as I can. Phoenix called me last night and told me that he knows where our sister is. I land neatly in front of the library and start pounding on the door. Soon, Phoenix flings the door open, a huge grin on his face.

"She's still in Canterlot!" he grins wildly.

"You found her!" I squeal. We hug each other and laugh and cry at the same time. We finally found our sister. We finally found Pixie.

Midnight's P.O.V.

"Thank you sir," I smile at the guard, "I'm sure I can manage from here." The guard nods and leaves me standing in front of the door to Princess Luna's study. I take a deep breath. I wasn't invited, so I hope Luna will accept me and listen to what I have to say. I raise my hoof and knock on the door. As soon as I've done it I want to turn around and run away. But it's too late now. I wait until Luna opens the door.

"Midnight Shine?" she gasps in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"May I speak with you Princess Luna?" I ask. She nods and opens the door wider. I nod thankfully and step inside. Luna shuts the door behind me.

"What is troubling you Midnight Shine?" she asks worriedly. I sigh and sit down on the couch that Luma gestures to. She sits next to me.

"Lately, I've been getting these horrible feelings. Hatred, anger,… and thirst. I want to do something horrible to any and everypony who had anything to do with the sadness that is in my life. When those feelings come, my eyes start to pulse and hurt. My horn glows with red magic and this big living black thing pulses inside of me, I want to hurt and destroy… an-and…kill…" my voice breaks as I let out one huge breathy sob. I take a deep breath and regain my composure, "I was wondering, since you were Nightmare Moon and all, if you knew how to control it. I've been able to stop it twice now, but the second time, it almost overpowered me and I pretty much fainted afterwards. It's getting stronger." Luna looks at the ground, her expression unreadable.

"Please Luna, I can't do this alone." The princess lifts her head and looks me in the eye. Her eyes are watering but a faint hint of a smile rests on her lips.

"Yes, I will help you. You were very wise to seek out council in this matter. You're right, it's too much for anypony to handle on their own. I wish I had been as wise as you. Now, tell me about what you're struggling with most and when these surges are triggered."

Bluejay's P.O.V.

Breezy sure was acting weird the other day. I wonder what her problem was. I trot down the dirt path through the orchard until I see Caramel's house. I knock on the door and she comes out.

"Hey Jay! What do y'all want to do today?" she grins. I smirk back.

"Get even with Toffee," I laugh evilly. Caramel glares at me.

"No Jay. I'm not doing anything to hurt Toffee," she says.

"But-but she stole Phoenix from me!" I exclaim, "She deserves it!"

"I've talked to Phoenix, he doesn't even know who y'all is!" Caramel snaps back.

"You're my best friend! Why won't you take my side?!" I scream.

"Because your side is wrong! Why can't we just hang out? Reek some havoc? Come on Jay, it's been ages since we've just hung out," Caramel pleads.

"No! Don't you see?! Phoenix was supposed to be MINE! Why is everypony ok with this?!" I scream. Caramel seems suspicious.

"Jay, I have a feeling that this anger is directed more at your family than Toffee. What's up?" she asks. I'm take aback, how'd she guess?

"Just forget it," I mumble as I take flight, leaving my cousin behind me, feeling wounded.

Caramel's P.O.V.

Tears spring to my eyes as Bluejay flies away from me. She's not who she used to be.

"Bluejay!" I yell after her, but she's too far away. I sigh as I walk away. She's been acting really weird for quite a while now. I'm scared that she's gonna do something really dumb. And not just a, I'm-going-to-put-glue-on-my-Dad's-pillow-so-that-his-head-will-stick-to-it-in-the-morning-and-I'll-have-accidentally-used-superglue-so-he'll-have-to-walk-around-with-a-pillow-stuck-to-his-head-for-the-next-week kind of stupid(although that was really funny), I'm afraid it will be a, I-can-get-arrested-or-something-for-this, kind of stupid. I trot through town and I see Phoenix talking to Breezy. That's odd. I wait to see what they do. They're talking urgently to one another and Breezy starts laughing and crying at the same time while Phoenix smiles sadly. I'm too far away to make out exactly what they're saying, but… I almost fall over. Breezy hugs Phoenix, and he HUGS HER BACK! I shake my head and stare goggle eyed at them. They finally break apart and Breezy starts to walk away as Phoenix goes back inside. My sisterly instincts kick in, I have to protect Toffee. I stalk towards Breezy.

"Hey! Breezy!" I yell. She freezes.

"Did you see that?" she blushes.

"Yeah," I get right in her face, "What are you doing with my sisters coltfriend?!"

"It's not what it looks like," stammers Breezy, "You see… Uh…"

"Yeah, I thought so," I glare at her, "You disgust me." I whirl around and stalk away. I turn back a few paces later. "You're lucky I'm letting you walk out of here in one piece!" I scream, drawing several glances from ponies. Ponies who all know my reputation for getting into fights and causing mischief. They shake their heads and look away. I stalk away, muttering curses under my breath. I find myself at Jay's house and I know what I want to do. I pound on the door and Bluejay opens the door.

"I won't hurt Toffee, but I'm all for hurting Phoenix," I growl. Bluejay grins.

"Yes!" she pumps her hoof in the air, "Let's go!"

Midnight's P.O.V.

I have been having visits with Luna everyday for a week now. I'm starting to notice a huge improvement! I haven had a magic surge for two days now! Crystal, Mini, Pixie, and I are all playing a board game in the recreation room. I am losing by a long shot, but I think it's funny. I am the top of my class again, but I can't seem to master a simple board game. I mention this and all of us burst out laughing. We're still laughing when a bratty little filly named Stella walks up to us and pipes in her annoying upperclass accent.

"Can't you dorks be quiet? Some of us are trying to talk here!" she whines.

"Leave us alone Stella," I say.

"I don't think you have any room to be talking, you traitor's bastard," she snarls. I hear my friends gasp and I leap to me feet. The anger comes and along with it, the surge. I'm on top of Stella and she's gasping for breath. Shock registers foggily in the corner of my mind that is still sane. I barely hear my friends screaming. I just hear the pounding of my victim's heart and the rushing of the blood in her ears. A red beam of magic shoots out from my horn and slices her stomach open and she screams in agony. The sound is music to my ears. All of a sudden, someone is pulling me off of her. I turn to whoever dared pull me away from my kill. It happens to be Crystal and I lunge at her snarling. Suddenly, everything goes black.

My head is pounding as I force my eyes open. Everything is blurry for a moment until my eyes regain normality. I sit up slowly, trying not to vomit. I look around. I'm in my room at the school and Luna is sitting on my bed, staring at me with sad eyes.

"W-what happened?" I groan, lying back down and closing my eyes. The light is too painful.

"You tried to kill two fillies. Mini hit you on the head and you were knocked unconscious. They called for me, since they know about our lessons. I was barely able to convince them not to send you to an asylum. I know what she said and I know what you did," Luna sighs,

"And you were doing so well…"

"Stella," I croak, "Is she okay?"

"Well, no. She was attacked and brutally sliced open. But she's alive if that's what you mean," says Luna, a small sarcastic smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. I stare up at the ceiling.

"I hate myself," I whisper, "I just want it all to end. I just want to die." I begin to sob uncontrollably. Suddenly, Luna is standing over me, looking straight into my eyes with a fierce intensity.

"Death is not the answer. You are special Midnight; you have so much potential, so much youth, so much life. You can't just throw that away because you had a horrible mother," Luna sighs and sits next to me, stroking my mane. "I have a confession to make," she says, "I had a crazy mother. Not just happy go lucky, Pinkie Pie crazy; real, mental disorder crazy. She hated Celestia and me. She hated our father, she hated everything. She was possessed by hatred and one day, she tried to end her family," Luna takes a shaky breath, as I listen in shock, "But Celestia managed to stop her before she could get to me and her. Our father was gone, so was our mother. I was eighteen and Celestia was twenty two."

"What happened?" I ask.

"We buried them and vowed never to speak of it again," said Luna, "In a way, I think we were both a little glad that she was gone. But for some reason, I kept having these strange dreams about my mother and I really missed her. I was going crazy with pain and bitterness. Not too long after that, I became Nightmare Moon, and we all know how that turned out," says Luna quietly.

"The Elements of Harmony!" I say as I spring to my feet, "They can help me!" Immediately, I feel dizzy and I lay down again. Luna smiles sadly.

"Magic is not the answer to everything, dear Midnight, that and the fact that the Elements of Harmony are now…incomplete."

"Oh yeah…" I can't believe that I was so stupid.

"I think that there's another pain that you need to address. Somepony hurt you, not too long ago," Luna says, closing her eyes,

"Who was it?"

"My-my Aunt Applejack," I whisper.

"Go see her, make up with her," encourages Luna.

"I can't," I say.

"Very well, then let's get you some counseling," Luna gets up and strokes my mane one more time. I sigh as I close my eyes again. I get the feeling that Luna's not telling me something.

"Luna, what aren't you telling me?" I croak. She sighs.

"Crystal…" she begins, the pain evident in her voice.

"No…" I whisper, "No, no, no, NO!" I begin to sob. My own cousin… I killed my own cousin because I couldn't control my own rage.

"I don't deserve to live!" I scream.

"It was an accident Midnight, everypony knows that," Luna says gently.

"Everypony is going to hate me now! They'll never treat me the same! They know I'm a monster and they know I killed Crystal! Shining Armor and Cadence will hate me forever!" I scream, choking on my sobs. I spring to my feet and throw myself at Luna's feet.

"Please!" I scream, "Isn't there anything you can do?! Can't you bring her back?!" Luna shakes her head.

"I'm sorry Midnight," she says softly, "Your mother went down that road and we know how that ended up." I stop sobbing for a moment. My mother accidentally killed Spike, I accidentally kill Crystal, and for both of us, and a spell was the answer. I'm following in my mother's footsteps; I'm going to repeat the pattern. I begin to scream at the top of my lungs. I tell Luna that I'm afraid of becoming my mother. She lowers her horn and it starts to glow as I'm becoming hysterical. I feel suddenly tired and everything is blurry and for the second time today, everything goes black as I collapse on the floor.

Magenta's P.O.V.

I stand at the end of the hospital bed. I stare at my sister. I weep. She won't last much longer, that much is clear. I pull a lily out of my saddle bag, her favorite flower and place it on her chest. My parents are asleep on the chair opposite the bed. I couldn't sleep. I'm not really even tired. I just feel…nonexistent. I don't feel pain, or sadness. Just…hollowness. No, I do feel something, anxiety. Just waiting for it to be over, not knowing when her last seconds will be, it's torture. I love my sister. She taught me how to bake a cake, braid my mane and even helped me with my cutie mark. Well, I still don't have it yet, but she keeps trying to help me. We were just on the verge of a breakthrough(we think) when she got hurt. She and I have our own secret handshake and we spend a lot of time together. If she- when she dies, it'll be like losing a piece of myself. Suddenly, her eyes flutter open.

"Magenta…" she rasps. I rush to her head and lean in close so I don't miss anything.

"Yes, I'm here Angel. What is it?" I say. She looks to me with unseeing eyes.

"This is… your fault…" she croaks, "You… did this to me…"she gasps for air, "I…hate you…" Her breathing becomes quick and shallow and the beeping on the monitor becomes slower and then stops completely as my sister exhales for the last time. I stand there, mouth agape. I can't comprehend what she just said to me. It's too unreal… Suddenly, my mother stirs. She opens her eyes and notices the monitor.

"NOOOOOO!" she wails as she rushes to Angel's side. Her mane depletes and she begins to sob. The sound of my mother in distress wakes my father. He goes to comfort Mom, but she shoos him away. He goes to grieve in his own way out in the hall. I just stand there, still dumbfounded. Was she right? Did I kill my sister?

Cashmere's P.O.V.

We just heard that Angel died. Velveta is crying in her room. Mom and I are a little sad, but we didn't really know her that well. I feel bad that I'm not as torn up about it as Velveta is, I feel as though I should be. Maybe I'll write a poem for their family or something… That reminds me of something that's been nagging me for ages. I go into the kitchen where Mom is making a dinner that Velveta probably won't take part in.

"Mom? Can I ask you something?" I ask, sitting down at the table. I know better than to ask if I can help.

"Of course dear, anything," Mom smiles at me.

"When you and Dad were arguing, you said that you had to tear up my stories because of him. I don't get that," I say. Mom sighs.

"Well, honey, if you ever were to publish those, and then your father got exposed… I didn't want you to be exposed to that publicity," she says sadly.

"But I can't publish anything now either," I point out, "Eveypony already knows about Dad!"

"Actually dear, I think ponies would be sympathetic towards you now," Mom says. I nod thoughtfully.

"Thanks Mom," I say, "I've got to go." I trot up the stairs and take a deep breath. I hear Daisy gurgle from the crib in the corner of my room. I smile at her and pull out a piece of parchment and a quill from my desk. I sit down and do something I haven't done since my mother tore up my stories, I write.

_One silver tear falls from her grief filled eyes and shatters on the ground. She hides her face so her sorrow will not be found. The pain is almost too great to bear, it chokes her, it blinds her, and stabs her heart all to pieces. _

_Finally, she lets the pain flow, diamond tears cascade from her eyes and cover the floor, which is now a glittering canvas that tells the story of her pain. Her sobs are the sweet melodic song of a breaking heart and she knows that the crimson pain has come to stay. It will fade in time, but the dull throbbing will always remain, and there will be times, when she cries out in vain._

I look over my poem. I think it's one of the saddest things I've written. Probably because I know who it's for. I put it in my saddle bag and trot down the road to Flutteryshy's house, looking away as I pass Sugarcube Corner. When I get there, I knock on the door and Fluttershy lets me in. She leads me to the living room where a bunch of Angel's family is swarming. I take a step backwards as the trio notices me.

"I-I'm sorry," I say shyly, "I didn't mean to intrude."

"You're not intruding," says Pinkie Pie, smiling sadly.

"I-uh-have a poem for you," I say quietly.

"Please read it," says Magenta and Angel's Dad nods in agreement. Now I feel stupid for writing something so sad! But there's no going back now. The whole room is silent, waiting for me to read. I take a deep breath and pull the poem out. I read it and wait for their reaction. I look up form my parchment and Pinkie Pie is crying and her husband is wiping away tears also. Magenta's eyes are watery as she looks at me with grief in her eyes.

"You make pain sound almost…beautiful," she whispers.

"Sometimes, a beautiful thing can come from pain," I smile as I put the poem on the coffee table. I nod my goodbye and leave.

Mini's P.O.V.

I sit there in the funeral home, staring at the lifeless form of Crystal. She looks so peaceful, just lying there. I think back to when Midnight went crazy. She was spitting and growling and acting like a wild animal. Her magic even turned red. It was so creepy. I shudder as I remember Stella screaming and her blood spattering the rest of us. It took me ages to wash the blood out of my coat. Of course, it was hard to distinguish whose blood was whose…

When Midnight lunged at Crystal, I grabbed the first thing I touched, which happened to be a candlestick. I hit her on the back of the head and she fell over, but not before a deadly blast shot out of her horn and into Crystal's chest. Her scream still rings in my ears every time I'm alone. I think back to those last moments…

"Crystal!" I scream as I rush to her side. I lean down towards her. Blood is flowing from her chest and she's coughing up more blood. I try to staunch the flow but it's coming in too fast. I don't know how long I'll be able to hold it. She's losing too much blood, too quickly.

"Mini," she croaks, "I…don't want you…to feel…guilty…"

"I'm going to save you!" I cry, "I'm going to save you!"

"I'll…" Crystal gasps for air, "say…hi to your dad."

"Crystal!" I sob, "Don't leave me!" I am hysterical and I keep trying to stop the flow of blood. Her blood is pooling on the floor and turning my legs red. Crystal smiles at me.

"Thanks for trying Mini," she whispers, she coughs up blood and begins rasping quickly and shallowly. She sucks in her last breath and lets it leave her body and along with it goes her smile and her life.

"Crystal no!" I scream, "No! No! You can't die!"

I begin to weep as I stroke Crystal's mane.

"I'm sorry!" I sob, "I'm so sorry!" I let the sobs free with no restraint. Anyone who has ever cried like this knows what it feels like. The sobs choke you and you begin to cough as the tears flow down your cheeks and soak your fur. I begin to scream a little as well, just to get all of it out. It's not healthy to keep it all in. I should know, I've been through this before. As my bitter tears flow, I hear a small gasp at the doorway. I look to see Shining Armor and Princess Cadence. I shake my head in guilt.

"I'm so sorry!" I wail, "I tried, I tried…" I flee the funeral home and burst out into the streets of Canterlot and run. I don't care who I bang into or who I muss up. I might as well have lost my sister. Crystal and I have lived at the boarding school together since we were in kindergarten. We shared a room and we were inseparable. Now she's gone. I run until I get to an alleyway and I sit down. I keep crying, not as hard as I was, but still fairly hard. I look up at the sky and wonder why all of this is happening? Midnight going crazy, Crystal dying, Stella getting hurt, Midnight's mom banished to the moon, Pixie's mom turned to stone, what in the hoof is going on?

"What's happening?!" I scream at the sky, "Why is this happening?!"

_**A/N: Okay, soooooo I know, I know, a lot of people died in that chapter. *sighs guiltily* My sister calls me a hypocrite because I complain about depressing fanfictions and mine are just as, if not way more, depressing as the ones that I read. Lol. I don't like writing happy stories though, I can't stand doing it. I will try to make a happy chapter next though, because although I CAN write happy things, it's not something I'm a big fan of. :D Anyways, let me know what you think and review please! Oh yeah, and please excuse my horrible poetry, just pretend that it's really good. :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Heh heh. Ummmm, let's pretend that long gap of time didn't happen okay? *laughs nervously* Yeaaaaaah…**

**Anyways, I tried to make this a happy chapter…and epically failed. It's semi-happy so try it out. :)**

Toffee's P.O.V.

I buck the tree that I'm currently standing under and all of the apples come tumbling down and fall into the baskets that I'd placed under the tree. I try to figure out why Caramel was trying to hurt Phoenix. His parents caught her and Bluejay sneaking around the house with baseball bats. I asked Caramel what she was doing when she came home but she ignored me. Mom is still yelling at her as far as I know. I don't even want to KNOW what Big Mac is saying to Bluejay right now. She's probably going to be working in the orchard for months. I can't believe Caramel would try to do that. But I do know one thing, Caramel always does everything for a reason. Usually… But she wouldn't try to beat someone with a baseball bat unless she had a reason. I just wonder what in the world could have possessed her.

Spring Breeze's P.O.V.

I am jittery with excitement. Mom and Dad have a show today with the rest of the Wonderbolts. I always get to wait "backstage" with them. I know all of the Wonderbolts, my mom IS the captain! As we walk in, everyone turns to greet us.

"Hey Breezy!"

"Hi!" I smile. I run around, talking to all of my friends on the team. But, apparently, I was getting under everyponys' hooves as they were trying to get ready so Mom eventually shoved me outside.

"Go play in the arena or something and please stay out of our manes for five minutes!" Mom sighs good-naturedly.

"Fine," I sigh, teasing. I zip over to the arena. One of the nice thing about having your mother as the lead Wonderbolt, is that you get special privileges. Like playing in the Wonderbolt arena for instance. When I get there, I see that it's already been set up and ponies are filing in and sitting down. That doesn't stop me. I stretch a little on a small cloud near the edge of the arena. Once I'm all warmed up, I dive right in. There are a series of hoops that are set up so that you can only fly through them if you know the extremely complicated pattern. I know the pattern; I've poured over Mom and Dad's routine booklet, I always do. But I'm not sure I can pull it off. I decide to try anyways. I take a deep breath and take off. I zoom through the hoops and spin the clouds, easy enough, but here's the really hard part; the complicated aerial trick. I fly high up into the air and spin around and dive straight back down before zooming back into the air and finishing off with a tumbling roll thingy. I land on the starting cloud and try to catch my breath. All of a sudden, I hear a thunderous applause. I look up. The ponies in the stadium are cheering for ME! I am surprised. The stadium sure filled up fast. I bow and quickly fly off the stage, blushing with pride.

Midnight's P.O.V.

I took a deep breath as I read the nameplate on the door.

"Dr. Smartypants: Phycologist"

I raise my hoof and rap on the door. A brown stallion with neatly combed black mane and a kind smile opens the door.

"Hello there! You must be Midnight Shine. Come on in," Dr. Smartypants steps aside so I can come in. I nod and walk inside the room and sit down on the comfortable looking couch across from a worn leather armchair.

"So, Dr. Smartypants…" I begin.

"Oh please," the doctor smiles, "That's my business name. Just call me Fill."

"Dr. Fill?" I cock my head. Dr. Fill blushes.

"Well, it couldn't be Dr. Phil, because that has nothing to do with ponies. It's actually Dr. …Filly."

"I don't get it," I say, confused.

"Well, you see, there's these things called alternate uni- Oh, never mind. Midnight, why don't we start with some of your interests?" Dr. Fill asks.

"My interests?" I ask in disbelief, "I don't want to talk about my interests! I want you to make me better! Can we please skip the mind tricks and get right down to it?"

"Sometimes it isn't wise to dive right into the past where all of yours anxiety, pain, and grief is all twisted up in one big tangle. It can be hard to straighten out what really happened…unless you start at the beginning. This is going to take a lot of patience and a lot of time. We're trying to untangle your past, and the past can sometimes be a difficult knot." I slide down in my chair and sigh.

"Fine. My interests are…" I pause, groping for something. I can't seem to come up with anything. Do I even _have_ any interests?

"Ummmm, magic, I guess."

"Why do you like magic?" asks Dr. Fill.

"Well, I used to study it. A LOT," I say.

"Why? Do you like it THAT much?" asks Dr. Fill.

"Well, there usually wasn't much else to do," I say.

"Why not?" Dr. Fill asks.

"Because… my parents didn't pay any attention to me," I reply bitterly.

"How did that make you feel?" asks Dr. Fill. I stare at him skeptically.

"Uh, bad?" I say sarcastically. Dr. Fill chuckles.

"Ok, stupid question. Why did you feel the need to do magic all the time then? Isn't there something ELSE you could have studied?"

"Well, my parents were both really good at magic," I say slowly.

"Ahhhh…" says Dr. Fill slowly, "You were screaming for attention weren't you? You were trying to impress your parents."

"Yeah," I say shamefacedly.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's not a bad thing. Well, it's not your fault I should say," Dr. Fill leans back in his chair.

"Tell me about your parents Midnight."

"Uh… Where should I start?" I ask.

"Well, the best place to start usually tends to be the beginning. Why don't you start there?" suggests Dr. Fill.

"Well, from the time I was little, I was neglected. My parents didn't bother to teach me my colors and shapes when I was little, they were too busy with more important work and they figured that I'd learn in school, which I did, but I was far behind most other kids," I take a shaky breath, "I learned to make myself dinner around three. Before that, I was pretty malnourished because Mom would sometimes forget to feed me. Sometimes she would even forget to take me out of my crib…" I trail off as painful memories surface of me crying in my crib, wailing for attention that I would not receive. Dr. Fill nods his head slowly.

"What about after you went to school?" he asks.

"Well, when I went to school, not much changed. But I soon realized that I was being neglected. I confronted my parents about it. My mom just hit my face and told me to leave them alone when they were studying. I didn't leave though. My mom dragged me into the basement and locked the door. I was six. And surprise, surprise, they forgot about me. I was in there for four days. I drank the water that leaked through the pipes that Dad never had time to fix and screamed for my parents to let me out. But…" a strangles sob escapes my throat. I wasn't aware I was crying until now. Crying is an understatement. I am sobbing. Dr. Fill nods again. He seems to enjoy nodding.

"How did that make you feel?" he asks gently.

"Umm, bad?!" I snap sarcastically. He can't think of a more intelligent question?

"Elaborate," he leans back in his chair. I sigh.

"It made me feel weak and trapped. And invisible," I decide.

"How did it make you feel towards your parents? Did you hate them?" Dr. Fill asks.

"No," I realize with surprise, "It…it made me want their love and acceptance more than ever. And… I was ready to do anything to get it."

**A/N: Ok. That was extremely short. Sorry! :( I had really bad writers block with this…I don't even know if this could be considered a "chapter." The next one will be better! I promise! Ok, I do have a request though, feel free to do it if you want. Ok, I usually don't do this because I hate doing it, buuuuut, I need character ideas. For a villain. If you want another filly or something to be added in here that's fine too but I really need a villain. Now be warned… I am EXTREMELY picky about the characters I put in my story and I may not use any of the suggestions that you give and it I do, I may modify them a little to fit the plot. But anyways, thanks and have a blessed week! :)**

**(Wow, I think the authors note was actually longer than the chapter. O.O)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Okay everypony, good news! I've actually come up with a villain of my own! I think… Anywho, this chapter is going to be a little different. It will explain why this whole thing sounds like a soap opera. :D It will not be in the P.O.V. of the fillies this time though and some of it will be in third person. Thanks for reviewing to all who have! :) Onward! To the chapter! **_

Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.

I sit on the train to Canterlot, wondering what's going on. We, meaning AJ, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and I, all got a letter from the Princess saying that we had to come to Canterlot immediately. Alone. I, for one, am extremely confused, I had to drop everything to go Canterlot, and all without a second's notice! I look around the train car. I think this is the first time we've all been in the same room together since Spike's death. Pains surges through me when I think of that. I blame myself. I triggered the emotion that set him off. Sometimes I think I should have just told Twilight the truth, that it was really my idea. She thought that we had all come up with it together, but no. My eyes come to a rest on Fluttershy. I growl and look away quickly. I will never forgive her.

Fluttershy's P.O.V.

Rainbow just growled at me. Oh dear. She really does hate me… Maybe that's what I deserve, maybe I should have been more sensitive. That wasn't very kind of me. I sigh and look out the window. I thought Big Mac and I would be happy forever. But our family is falling apart. I found alcohol in Red's room the other day. He's only ten! Big Mac was not happy about that. He and Red still won't talk to each other. Bunny is keeping something from me, I don't what but she used to be so open with me, now she's as hard to read as a blank page. Not to mention Bluejay… Who knows what's wrong with her? Well, come to think of it, I haven't been very loving towards my children. I yell at them all the time now. I don't know why, they just grind on my nerves. Tears spring to my eyes, my life is coming down around my ears, and it's my fault.

Pinkie's P.O.V.

I'm still raw from Angel's death. I feel hollow. No smile comes to brighten my face now. It was pathetic, actually, how few ponies came to visit. Only the ponies in this train car, mine and my husband's families, and Pound and Pumpkin came. I thought everypony was my friend. I tried so hard to make everypony happy and be a good friend. Always there with a smile, even a sympathetic smile, when they needed one. But when I needed a smile most, nopony was there to give me one.

Rarity's P.O.V.

I am wary about leaving Casha, Velveta, and Daisy home with a sitter, even if the sitter is Sweetie Belle. I don't know how long I'll be gone, or why I'm even supposed to be going. I don't see why I have to drop everything for these ponies.

Applejack's P.O.V.

My stomach writhes like there's a rattlesnake in it. Canterlot, Midnight is there. I don't know what'd I'd say to her. I am still mad at her. She blamed something on Caramel, after I'd tried to make her see that she was family. But was she really family? Would I have cast out one of my daughters so easily?

I heard that she killed her cousin, Crystal. It was a mistake, but it was also a result of past hurt. She has mental problems. It's my fault as much as it is Twi's. I cast her out, I told her she wasn't family; I told her that she was unwanted. Come to think of it, Caramel isn't exactly the most honest person in the world, but Midnight didn't say anything to defend herself. Did I really love Midnight? What if she's there? What'll she be like? She'll be different for sure. I don't know why I'm finding it so hard to distinguish truth from lie now, but it's happening. It's destroyed more than can be fixed.

Third person.

The mane si-… five walked into the palace. Princess Celestia was standing there, looking stern and disappointed. The remainder of the Elements of Harmony bowed half heartedly to the princess. Rarity opened her mouth irritatedly, as if to ask a question, but Princess Celestia raised a hoof.

"Let me tell you why I've called you all here," Celestia began walking down the hall. The ponies followed. "There is something happening, and I fear that my time grows short." The Princess stopped in front of a door. She opened it, revealing a plain room, with a table and two chairs. "Who would like to go first?" she asked. The five ponies looked at each other in surprise. It was silent for a moment, finally Rainbow sighed.

"Let's get this over with," she mumbled as she walked inside the room, Princess Celestia shutting the door behind her. Princess Celestia sat in one of the chairs and gestured to the other with her hoof.

"Please, sit," she said. Rainbow sighed and complied, looking annoyed.

"So, are you going to tell us why you asked us to come here?" Rainbow asked after a moment of awkward silence. Princess Celestia shook her head.

"No, not yet. I have to talk to each of you first. It's very important that I do. You are not being true to your Element of Harmony," Princess Celestia said, not beating around the bush. This made Rainbow furious. She leapt up from her chair and slammed a hoof on the table.

"You have no right to say something like that!" Rainbow yelled. Princess Celestia didn't flinch.

"Rainbow Dash, you have turned your back on another Element and long time friend over a dispute about a stallion, a stallion that didn't really truly love you. You have broken apart from the other Elements and are flying solo. Does that sound very loyal to you?" the Princess raised an eyebrow. Rainbow's mouth fell open. She didn't know what to say. She sank slowly back into her chair.

"Rainbow, your friendships aren't the only thing you haven't been loyal to," Celestia said quietly. Rainbow's head jerked up, a mixture of fear, fire, and shame in her eyes.

"Rainbow, I know you strayed outside of your marriage," said Celestia. Rainbow's fears were confirmed. She knew. Tears sprang to Rainbow's eyes.

"It was the biggest mistake I ever made," she began to cry.

"Does your husband know?" Celestia asked. Rainbow nodded.

"He forgave me," she began to weep even harder. Celestia nodded, letting the prideful pony cry for a moment.

"You're dismissed, send in Fluttershy please," said Celestia. Rainbow stood up and flung he door open, still sobbing.

The sight of Rainbow crying was enough to shake up the rest of the ponies, so Fluttershy was already trembling when she slunk into the room and sat down, shutting the door behind her.

"U-um, R-r-rainbow said you wanted to u-um t-t-ta-talk to me?" the terrified pony stuttered. Celestia nodded.

"Fluttershy, you have not been true to your Element," said Celestia. Fluttershy looked confused, but still scared.

"H-huh?"

"You are short with your family, you married a stallion to spite your friend, and from that choice you have become bitter," Celestia said. Fluttershy began to cry softly.

"H-how did you know?" she asked through tears.

"How did I know that you married Big Macintosh out of spite?" asked the Princess. The miserable pony nodded.

"I used my magic. I know that you were angry because Rainbow was always getting dates and you weren't. I know you were angry because Rainbow was always getting noticed and you weren't. I know that's why you asked Big Mac out on that date and why you married him. Now he and your children are suffering the consequences of a marriage founded on a lie that was rooted in bitterness and anger. From that marriage has come children that you feel shouldn't belong to you. You look at them and feel guilt because in your heart Fluttershy, you know you wronged your friend," said Celestia. Fluttershy was weeping uncontrollably at this point.

"You are dismissed. Please send in Pinkie Pie." Fluttershy stumbled out of the room. Shortly after, Pinkie Pie walked in and sat down.

"What can I do for you, your highness?" she asked mechanically, her eyes vacant. Celestia smiled sadly.

"I notice that your mane lacks its usual bounce," she said. Pinkie stared at her, eyes hollow, as if just registering a pony was sitting there.

"Pinkie, you have been untrue to your Element, but not by choice. Hard times have fallen upon you, sorrow has ripped the laughter from your throat and the smile for your lips," said Celestia. There was a moment of heavy silence. Pinkie stared at the ground. After a moment she lifted her head. Pinkie's eyes sparkled with unshed tears. It was the only sparkle she had left.

"Is this the part where I start crying too?" she asked, her voice shaking. Celestia rose from her chair and walked over to Pinkie. She smiled down at her.

"No my little pony, you have cried enough," Celestia lowered her horn to Pinkie's heart and it began to glow. Pinkie gasped as the hollow space in her chest was flooded with a bright, bubbly warmth. A foreign feeling came across her face and she realized she was smiling broadly. Celestia lifted her horn and the spell ended. As Celestia made her way back to her seat, Pinkie mused. She felt new, transformed, and healed. But, she still felt…different. She looked quizzically at the Princess.

"You have been hurt Pinkie. There is a scar you will carry with you always. The pain has left you different, but hopefully, it has left you better," Celestia smiled, "Do you feel like laughing?" Pinkie smiled.

"I think it's a little too soon for that. I feel new, but not the same. But I'm happy to have my smile back at least!" Pinkie walked out of the room. Celestia observed how even though the pony was smiling, she wasn't jumping like normal. Although she was again happy, she might never be the pony she was. The grief had run its course and it had left a more mature Pinkie. Just as Celestia was about to call to Pinkie, she stuck her head back in.

"Oh yeah, who should I send in?" she asked.

"Rarity," said Princess Celestia. Pinkie nodded and walked out.

Rarity trotted prissily in a moment later. She slammed the door behind her and sat down in the chair.

"Let's get this over with Celestia, I don't have time for this! I have three fillies waiting for me back home," she sniffed. Celestia decided not to beat around the bush here either.

"Rarity, you have not been true to your Element," Celestia scowled. Rarity's mouth fell open.

"What?!" she gasped indignantly, "How _dare_ you!" Celestia raised her hoof.

"Rarity, you kept your abusive husband a secret because you didn't want your business to get a bad reputation. As a result, Luna and I were almost killed, your husband was put in jail for life, and your children were hurt, mentally and physically." Rarity didn't break down and start crying like everypony else, she smiled cruelly at Celestia.

"Oh my dear, that is not even _close_ to why I kept my husband's problem a secret," Rarity leered, "You will never know why. That is locked away inside of me. My children were a mistake. They weren't planned. I never meant for them to be dragged into this. I love them more than anything and I hate that they had to live through that, but it's not like I brought them into the world knowingly or anything."

"Ah, yet you did nothing. Even after they were born," Celestia pointed out. Rarity opened her mouth to rebut but nothing seemed to come to mind. She shut her mouth and glared at Celestia instead. Celestia lowered her eyes.

"Rarity, I know why you kept your husband's problem a secret. I know…" Celestia began.

"Shut up!" snarled Rarity, "You don't know anything!" She stood up abruptly and started to leave.

"He would have forgiven you Rarity, he was sick. He didn't know…" Celestia tried again. Rarity whirled around, her eyes glinting with unsure tears. But her eyes were murderous, making the tears appear poisonous instead of the remains of a shattered heart.

"I SHOULD HAVE DIED THAT NIGHT!" she screamed, "I DESERVED TO DIE! I'M STILL ALIVE! WHY AM I STILL ALIVE?! CAN YOUR STUPID WISDOM ANSWER THAT?!" On that note, Rarity turned and left the room.

Applejack came in momentarily and shut the door. She took off her hat and bowed to the Princess.

"Your majesty," Applejack replaced her hat and sat in the chair.

"Applejack, you have been untrue to your Element," Celestia told her. Celestia braced herself for the outburst from the fiery farm pony.

"You're right," Applejack lowered her head in shame, "I haven't." Celestia was a bit surprised by this.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"I can't tell truth from lie anymore, I haven't been honest with my family, and since I can't tell truth from lie, I let accusations fly and make some myself. My family is falling apart and a filly died because I hurt another filly, whose anger and grief spilled out of her in a rush and killed the filly. I blame myself for that," Applejack began to cry softly.

"Why do you say you haven't been honest with your family?" asked Celestia.

"I dunno, they still don't know about Spike, well actually they do know that, but…" she trailed off.

"They don't know that you really had three children," Celestia asked gently. Applejack began to bawl.

"I…I just couldn't…" she wept. Her words of protest were blocked out by the grief overflowing from her heart.

"Miscarriages are a difficult thing Applejack, it's completely understandable that you don't feel ready to tell them yet," said Celestia gently. Applejack nodded and left the room. After the door clicked shut behind the sobbing pony, Celestia closed her eyes and rubbed her head with her hoof. The Elements were falling apart. They were incomplete. But even when they were complete, they were separated. There was one more thing that she could try. It was risky, and it might be like dropping a match in a bucket of gasoline. Celestia opened her eyes and used her magic to make the thing she desired appear. The document fell out of the air and landed neatly on the desk. Celestia stared at the rolled up parchment and opened it up for the millionth time to look at that familiar handwriting. She felt a pang when she looked at it but this had to be done now. Celestia slid the document into her broad necklace and let the room.

The five Elements were sitting in the hallway. Applejack was sobbing like someone broken, Fluttershy was sniffing pitifully, Rainbow was drying her eyes and talking to Pinkie, who smiled sympathetically, and Rarity was glowering. They all looked up when Celestia entered the hallway. She motioned for them to follow her. She led them to a room with couches in a semi circle and an armchair opposite them. The Elements looked surprised, why were they in the room where Celestia read the last wills and testaments to ponies' families?

"Sit," ordered Celestia. They complied. Celestia stood in front of the armchair and lit up her horn. In glowed, sparked, fizzled and popped for a moment and then there was a blinding light and then Celestia wasn't the only pony standing in the middle of the room. The Elements gasped in unison.

"Twilight?!" the exclaimed. Twilight looked around the room with the same angry gaze she'd had when she was banished.

"Twilight Sparkle, you have been brought back for a brief time because this is something you need to hear. Sit," Celestia said in an authoritative tone. Twilight begrudgingly complied. Celestia settled herself in the armchair and looked at the six ponies seated before her.

"Elements of Harmony," Celestia pulled out the document from her necklace, "We are here to read the last will and testament of Spike." All of the ponies looked shocked.

"How long have you had that?!" screeched Twilight.

"A long time," Celeetia bowed her head, "I'm sorry for keeping it from you. Let me read please." The mane six nodded. Celestia cleared her throat and began.

_To my family and friends,_

_This is supposed to be a will or whatever but I'll write a letter instead. _

_I'm sick. And if you're reading this, it means that Twilight and I didn't make that breakthrough we were hoping for. We were so close Twilight! But I'm sure there is a good reason we didn't figure it out. Twilight, if you are reading this DON'T GET HUNG UP OVER MY DEATH! Equestria needs your amazing talents and your friends need YOU! All that's left of me is memories and if I'm lucky, some remains that show a pretty epic way to die, such as jumping off a cloud, or being blown up from the inside, or having exploded and then exploded again…_

_Uh…anyways, don't worry Twi, don't be sad either. Just move on, I'll see you again soon enough anyways. _

_I want to say to AJ, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow that you guys are my best friends in the whole wide world! You helped me through so much! Especially when I was doubting myself because I didn't know where I came from. You have always been there to help me and make me smile. _

_Rarity, oh Rarity, I loved you from the first moment I saw you. If your reading this, maybe I have already proposed and maybe I haven't. But I want you to know that I was going to. I love you more than anything. You are my whole world! But that being said, I hope you don't feel obligated never to marry or love. I'm not around so you will only be hurting yourself holding onto me. Go and live your life, and make sure that the pony you marry is worthy of your beautiful smile and your golden heart. _

_The last thing I want to say is that all seasons come to an end. My season has ended, our season together has ended. Don't let it hurt you or tear you apart. Let it bring you closer together and make you stronger. Don't cry for me, I'm home. _

_All the love I have,_

_Spike_

Nopony spoke. Rarity wept, Twilight sobbed, and everypony else was crying.

"Why?! Why didn't you read that to us sooner?!" screamed Twilight.

"I-I don't know, it was too painful…" Celestia began.

"Too painful?! It tore us _APART_! _**I FELL TO PIECES**_!" Twilight sobbed even harder. Celesta closed her eyes and her horn lit up again. All at once, Twilight was gone again.

"Wh- huh? Where's Twilight?" asked Rainbow.

"It was too dangerous to keep her longer. I will leave you alone now," Celestia left and let the ponies grieve for their lost friend, well aware that she had just reopened old wounds, but these wounds were infected.

_**A/N: Sooooo what'd you think? Review or PM me please! :D Was it an interesting change to see these ponies P.O.V.'s? Would you like more of it in the future or not? There will be at least one more chapter like this though. God bless!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hey y'all! ;) Sorry it's been taking me so long to update; I've been working on an AtLA fanfiction and I've gotten pretty caught up in that. :D **_

_**Anyways, here's the next chapter. It will still be in the P.O.V. of the Mane Six for now. Also, one last thing, this story is drawing to a close, so if there is anything at all that you want to see happen you need to tell me now! :) Okay here we go! :D**_

Celestia shut the door behind her and took some deep, shaky breaths, her body trembling. She didn't know whether it was from the grief or the terror. After a few moments, she straightened up and gathered her wits about her. She peered down the hall. It was one of the back halls that virtually nopony used. Once she was sure that the coast was clear, she crept quietly down the hall to a certain door at the end of it. She stuck her horn in the special lock and the door opened, squealing. Celestia shuddered. The old hinges sounded as though they were screaming with joy as their prey approached. Celestia rushed inside and shut the door behind her quickly.

The narrow stone stair case spiraled downwards with torches flickering on the walls. Celestia took one last deep breath before defending the stairs.

When she reached the bottom, she continued down the hallway until she reached the lone cell at the end of it. She walked right up to the bars and peered into the gloom, but saw nothing.

"Chrysalis! Wake up!" she barked. There was no movement. Suddenly, Chrysalis's face was centimeters away from her own. Celestia gasped and drew back slightly. Chrysalis chuckled.

"A bit on edge are we Celestia?" she hissed. If the evil queen had looked awful at the invasion, she looked even worse now. Her hair was all but gone, only a few limp, stringy strands still hung from her head. Her horn was still as long as ever, but she had many more holes than before and she smelled like rotting flesh. Her wings had been cut off, so now there were just two little stumps were the used to be. She looked pathetic more than anything else.

"Chrysalis, don't play your games with me; I don't have time!" Celesta shoved her face back in Chrysalis's again, "I read them the will, now show me the spell."

"Oh did you now? How did they take it?" Chrysalis sneered, "Well, that doesn't matter. But you want the spell? You're really going to go through with it Celestia? I never imagined you would, but I suppose even the greatest leaders are only so strong." Celestia bowed her head.

"You know my time is drawing to a close," she said quietly.

"Yes, indeed I do," Chrysalis cackled, "The sun is fading."

"No!" Celestia lifted her head, her eyes like daggers, "You promised!"

"And I intend to fulfill that promise," hissed the changeling, "but you must hurry Celestia. I don't like to be kept waiting."

"If you tell me the spell, there won't be a need for you to wait, will there?" Celestia hissed back. Chrysalis smirked and whispered something into the alicorn's ear. Celestia listened and nodded.

"Very well," she said, "And you are sure…"

"Of course I'm sure you imbecile!" screeched Chrysalis, "Now go!" Celestia turned tail and ran all the way back up the stairs and into the hallway of the palace.

Once she'd slammed the door behind her, Celestia crumpled on the floor, shuddering violently.

She eventually stood up and walked back to the room where the five remaining elements waited. Celestia opened the door and five pairs of eyes were immediately on her.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting so long," Celestia said.

"Oh, it's no trouble. We had time to let it all sink in," said Fluttershy. Celestia nodded as she stood in front of the chair she'd read the will from.

"I've got some news for you," Celestia announced, "I'm taking away your elements." There was stunned silence for a moment then the five ponies exploded, screaming at the princess about how she had no right and she was being ridiculous; she couldn't take them away! Celestia raised her hoof and they quieted down.

"I'm sorry," her voice quavered, "But this is the only way!" She lowered her horn before anypony could object and a bright jet of light shot out of it.

The five mares screamed in agony. The pain in their chests was unbearable! It felt as though somepony was ripping them in half.

After what seemed like a life time of torture, the pain stopped and the mares panted, feeling incomplete and unsteady.

"What did you do to us?!" screamed Rainbow Dash.

"By taking away your elements, a piece of you was also taken away," Celestia said, "I'm sorry."

"What in the hoof is going on?" ask Applejack, wincing as another bolt of pain shot through her. Celestia was trembling now.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" she screamed hysterically.

"What the-?!" began Rarity but just then, the roof of the palace was blown off. The mares screamed and Celestia moaned in terror. A dark cloud swirled out of the top of the sky and changelings flooded out of it.

"What?! Celestia, what's happening?!" screamed Pinkie. Celestia stared up at the sky.

"The end," she said, although it was barely audible. The five mares exchanged a look. Rainbow was about to open her mouth again when Chrysalis landed in front of them, so hard that the floor shook. She was no longer miserable and wretched looking. She looked better than she ever had. Her horn was long and pointed, gleaming with poison, her mane was thick and flowing, like Celestia's. She was devoid of holes and her coat shone. She smiled, showing her fangs.

"My, my, my," she said, "The former Elements of Harmony. How sad."

"I gave you what you wanted Chrysalis!" Celestia shouted. She took off her crown and tossed it at the changling's feet. The five mares looked to their queen in horror.

"Finish it!" screamed Celestia. Chrysalis leered as she placed Celestia's crown on her head.

Immediately, the crown turned black.

"Oh yes," she said, as though thoughtful, "My end of the deal, sparing your sister after I take over, letting your little ponies live, and what was the last part?" Chrysalis rubbed her chin although she obviously knew.

"That was not our agreement! You said my ponies could live in peace!" Celestia snarled. Chrysalis waved her hoof dismissively.

"Peace never lasts Celestia. I see no reason to enforce it at anytime. But don't worry, as agreed, I'll immortalize you again," smirked Chrysalis.

"Again?!" gasped Rarity. Chrysalis turned to the posh pony.

"Yes, you see, when I blasted her at the invasion, I did more damage than she thought. I made her a mortal. Celestia felt the life slipping away from her and came to me. She said she wanted her immortality back, in exchange, she was willing to make me an alicorn and to give up her magic, her wings,…and her crown," cackled Chrysalis. The former elements turned their horrified gaze on Celestia.

"You _sold_ your kingdom?!" Pinkie gasped.

"We won't let you get away with this!" snarled Rainbow Dash, turning to Chrysalis.

"Ahhh, yes well, you see, I knew that the Elements of Harmony would get in my way, so I had her banish the most powerful, and take the power away from the weaker members, which, by the way, would be you," Chrysalis snarled.

"B-but…Twilight tried to kill Celestia! That's why she was banished!" Fluttershy stuttered.

"A fortunate stroke of luck," Chrysalis smiled, "Otherwise, she would have had to frame her."

"Chrysalis," Celestia said quietly, "Please just do it."

"Oh of course Celestia! I've been thinking though," the horrid creature circled the princess, "you used to be the princess of the sun. And you seem so get fond of banishing people to the moon, so I thought it might be nice to banish you to the sun!" Chrysalis laughed maniacally as Celestia gasped in horror.

"No! That would be eternal torture! I would be engulfed in flames! Our agreement…!" Celestia began but was cut off by the bone chilling laugh of Queen Chrysalis.

"Oh dearest Celestia, you should know better than to make a deal with your enemy," whispered Chrysalis. Celestia's eyes widened and there was a blinding light and she was gone.

_**A/N: Okay, Chrysalis came back and now I have to figure out how the heck I'm going to end this story! Just kidding! ;) Please review! God bless! **_

_**Jesus loves you, even if you don't think he does. If you're lost or broken or think that if there was a God, He wouldn't be letting all these bad things happen to you, then know that He doesn't **_**want**_** them to happen, and He loves you more than anything. **_

_**PM me if you have any questions. :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Hooray! This soap opera is almost over! :D**__**  
**__**Anyways, thank you sooooooo much to everyone who's reviewed! It encourages me so much! :) **_

_**Guest: That is a great suggestion, one that many people, (my sister and friend) have given me. However, I have already written the epilogue to the story so that will most likely not happen. **__** Sorry! But thank you for actually suggesting something! :D**__**  
**__**Okay, so I was planning on wrapping this up in the next two chapters until I realized that there are so many lose ends to tie up. My sister was telling me that she wanted AJ to tell her kids that she had a miscarriage and I'm like, "What are you talking about? She didn't have a miscarriage!" And my sister's like, "Ummmm, yes she did!"**__**  
**__** "Oh yeah…" Haha! XD**_

_**Oh yeah! And the filly on the story profile pic is Midnight. :) I will put up pictures of the others soon. :D**_

Toffee's P.O.V.

Phoenix and I walk down the main road of Ponyville, our tails entwined. I eye the dark cloud over Canterlot for the ten billionth time and turn to Phoenix.

"Are y'all sure everything's gonna be okay?" I ask.

"I'm sure. The Elements of Harmony (and) both of the princesses are there. I'm sure it will be fine," Phoenix smiles warmly.

"I guess you're right," I sigh. Phoenix gasps in mock offense.

"You _guess_I'm right?! I'm always right!" he exclaimed. We laughed as we walked to the library where Phoenix lives.

"See you tomorrow," he grins.

"See you then," I smile. After he shuts the door, I walk back towards home. When I get to the orchards, I decided to take a small detour.

I trot up to Bluejay's house and knock on the door. She answers and glares at me.

"What?" she asks flatly.

"Look, I dunno what I did to tick you off, but can we please talk about this?" I ask hopefully.

"No," says Bluejay, still using the same flat tone and shutting the door. I sigh as I walk back home.

Oh well, I suppose some people never change.

Bluejay's P.O.V.

I giggle after I shut the door. Toffee's clueless! I trot giddily back into my room and shut the door softly.

"Who was it?" asks a familiar voice.

"Toffee," I giggle hysterically. The voice laughs.

"Yeah," it sounds sheepish, "I guess I should tell her."

"Maybe, you were best friends for, like, ever!" I walk up to my bed and smile stupidly at the owner of the voice.

"Three months isn't a very long time," the colt smiles at me.

"I'm just amazed you can fly so fast Phoenix!" I giggle.

"Yeah. I don't know why you didn't want me to tell her about our project for school. She won't be jealous or anything. She knows I love her," Phoenix knits his brow together. I giggle again. I'm amazed he fell for that whole oh-you-weren't-paying-attention-but-Mrs. Cheerilee-assigned-us-to-work-together, thing. My intention is to make him fall in love with me. And I think I'm ready for phase two of my plan.

"That's good that she knows," I lean in close to Phoenix who looks slightly uncomfortable.

"Jay, what are you doing?" he asks.

"Close your eyes," I whisper. He opens his mouth to say something.

"It has to do with the project!" I giggle. Phoenix relaxes and closes his eyes. Now's my chance. I lean in and kiss Phoenix. A bolt goes through my body, but Phoenix pulls away.

"What the hay are you doing?!" he screams, jumping off the bed, wiping off his mouth with his hoof.

"Toffee was a mistake Phoenix," I push him against the wall; "You and I both know you love me." I try to kiss him again. Phoenix pushes me away harshly.

"No I don't! I love Toffee! I was going to save my first kiss for her on our wedding day and you just stole that from both of us!" he screams, "Leave me alone!"

"But…Phoenix…" I'm taken aback, tears springing to my eyes.

"Leave me alone Bluejay!" he screams, running out of the house.

I sigh dejectedly and sit down on the floor of my bedroom. He really doesn't love me. Now I will finally accept it.

Magenta's P.O.V.

I sit on the floor of Angel's bedroom in reflective silence.

I know my sister loved me. I know she would never blame me for her death, what she said was just in the heat of the moment or I misunderstood it or it was a result of the painkillers she was on.

I have finally come to terms with my sister's death.

I walk into my room and rummage around in my dresser drawer for my headband. I find it and look up and smile at the picture of Angel and I that I have framed on my dresser. I put the headband in and start downstairs.

"Hey Dad? I'm going to Chasha's!" I yell down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Okay Sweetie! Be home in time for dinner! Pumpkin and Pound are coming over!" Dad yells back.

"Really? Awesome! Okay!" I yell back. Pound and Pumpkin are so much fun! Pumpkin is so sweet and always teaches me and Ang-… me a new recipe when she comes. Pound is really fun too, he likes to do stunts. He used to teach some to Angel and Pumpkin would teach me some new spells sometimes but Pound was always Angel's favorite.

I sigh as I walk down the street. I may have come to terms with Angel's death but that doesn't make it any less painful. I look over my shoulder at the new version of Sugrcube Corner. It was remodeled slightly when they rebuilt it but it still looks inviting and homey.

After a few minutes I reach Carousel Boutique and knock on the door. Casha flings the door open, looking even more excited and out of breath than usual.

"MAGIE! MAGIE! MAGIE!" she screams, "LOOOOOK!" She turns and proudly displays… a cutie mark!

"OMIGOSH!" I squeal and we jump up and down,

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Her cutie mark is a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Let me guess," I smile, "your talent is writing."

"Well duh!" Casha laughs, "C'mon in." She opens the door wider to accommodate me.

"Thanks," I smile. I love hanging out with Casha, she is so happy, despite everything bad that's happened to her. She's kind of a role-model to me.

"So how's Daisy?" I ask.

"Oh she's great!" Casha says, beaming, "I just couldn't leave her in that awful place!"

"I'm just glad YOU didn't have to stay in that awful place!" I exclaim, shaking my head.

"Ugh, me too," Casha rolls her eyes, "I would've gotten tired of beating ponies up after a while."

"Dur her her," I laugh sarcastically. Casha giggles as we walk into her room.

"How's Velveta taking everything?" I ask more seriously.

"Well…" Casha sighs, "Everypony has to deal with things in their own way."

"And how is she dealing with it?" I ask, giving her a sidelong glance.

"Erm…rebellion," Casha smiles sheepishly.

"Really?" I raise my eyebrows, "She always struck me as more of the break-down-and-weep type."

"Oh no!" Casha shook her head, "She becomes hard and cold. I am more of the break-down-and-weep type."

"Really?!" I raise my eyebrows even higher, "I thought you were the grin-and-bear-it type." Casha looks at me kind of funny and then throw her head back and bursts out laughing.

"Oh my gosh! I had no idea!" she managed to gasp out between bouts of laughter, "Why did you think I was so depressed all the time?"

"I dunno. I didn't know you very well before. I only knew because Angel…" I cough to clear the lump that stops up my throat at the mention of Angel, "Angel was friends with Velveta."

"Yeah, well…" Casha shakes her head, "I've made my peace with what happened. Besides, if it hasn't, I would never have gotten Daisy!"

"Casha, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot," she smiles, sitting down. I follow suit and mull over how I should word the question.

"Your father, he… he was imprisoned for life wasn't he?" I ask.

"Yeah," Casha doesn't seem as happy now.

"Are…are you ever going to go visit him?" I ask.

"I…" Casha grows very quiet and looks down at the floor. For a few agonizing minutes, she's silent. When she looks up again, there are tears in her eyes.

"I-I don't know. I never thought about it. I mean, he hurt me so much, AND he hurt Veta, AND he hurt Mom. What would seeing him really accomplish?" Casha asks in a choked voice.

"Sorry, I just… wanted to know I guess," I drag my hoof across the floor. Casha sniffles for a minute and then takes a few deep breaths.

"So, want to read the beginning of the new story I'm writing?" she asks cheerfully. I smile, nodding, relieved.

"Definitely," I jump to my feet. Casha smiles and pulls out the scrolls.

Toffee's P.O.V.

I sit at the table, staring at my glass of water, not really thirsty, but not really wanting to get up and actually do something.

I don't know why Bluejay is so adamant, but then again, she never really did like me. She was always much closer to Caramel. But still, we liked to hang out.

I sigh and but my head on the table.  
Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door. I jump up.

"I'll get it!" I shout.

"Whatever!" Caramel yells back. I roll my eyes as I open the door. The last pony I expected to see stands before me.

"Bluejay?!" I exclaim.

"Yeah," the blue pony shuffles her hooves, "Look, I've been a jerk and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes! Yes of course!" I exclaim happily.

"Good, is Caramel around?" Bluejay asks.

"Uh…yeah, c'mon in," I open the door.

"Thanks," Jay walks down the hall to the living room.

I stand there for a moment, a little confused. Then I just laugh and shake my head, closing the door.

Typical Bluejay.

Breezy's P.O.V.

There's a knock on my window. I open it and Phoenix stands there.

"Ready?" he asks. I nod.

"Hang on just a sec," I say. I grab my saddle bags from under my bed and hop out of my window, closing it once I stand on fluffy cloud next to Phoenix.

"Okay, let's go," I say and we take off, heading for Canterlot.

Heading for Pixie.

We fly in silence for a minute, which is unusual. Something's bugging Phoenix so I nudge him.

"What's eating you?" I ask. He sighs and looks at me.

"Bluejay kissed me," he says.

"What?!" I gasp, "Like, on the lips?!"

"Yeah," Phoenix nods, "She totally ambushed me. I can't believe I was so STUPID! I should have known it was a trap. She was acting so weird!"

"Did you tell Toffee?" I ask.

"No, it only happened this afternoon," Phoenix shakes his head.

"Sooo… will you tell her?" I ask after a moment. Phoenix sighs and shakes his head.

"I dunno. I mean, it's not like I (wanted) her to kiss me. Would it really matter?"

"Well, you guys were both saving your first kiss for your wedding day," I point out, "It's kind of important."

"Ugh!" Phoenix faces hoofs.

"Sorry, just trying to help," I say defensively.

"It's not your fault," sighs Phoenix.

"Well…I'm sure Toffee'll understand," I say reassuringly as I dodge a cloud.

"I sure hope your right," asks Phoenix.

Midnight's P.O.V.

I knew something was wrong when the dark cloud appeared. And I knew something was really horribly wrong when changlings started flooding out of the vortex.

But I didn't do anything. The princess will take care of it. I hope. I walk down the hallway and bump into Mini Me.

She glares at me.

"Watch it!" she hisses.

"Sorry," I mumble moving out of the way, my head down. After she leaves, I walk downstairs and into the lounge.

Everypony stops laughing and talking when I walk in. They all stare at me. Some glare, some whisper, and some just look away. A few of the younger ponies look absolutely terrified.

I keep my head down and walk over to the corner near the bookcase. I start to pull a book off the shelf when I hear a cough behind me.

I look and see Mini and some of the other fillies glaring at me.

"Midnight, just get out," Mini says simply, "We don't want a murderer here." I nod submissively, trudging out of the room, back up the stairs and into my room.

I shut the door and burst into tears. Even though Doctor Fill warned me this might happen, I still don't see the point in going on. I'm a monster. Who could love a monster? My parents certainly didn't.

I straighten up, still crying. There is only one way to ensure that I won't be able to hurt anyone else with magic.

I go to my bookcase and pull out the slip of paper that Lina gave me.

There's a small pill attached to the note.

_In case the pain becomes too great.__  
__ I wish I'd had one many a time, use it wisely. It may be a permanent solution to a temporary problem.__  
__ Sincerely,__  
__Luna_

I fold up the note carefully, and levitate the pill in front of me, staring at it, trying to make a decision.

Crying hysterically, I shut my eyes and shove the pill into my mouth, swallowing it.

A tingling sensation comes over me and I feel suddenly sleepy. I manage to stumble over to my bed and lie down. Everything seems thick and heavy, especially my eyelids. I don't resist and let them droop shut.

Then, something really weird happens: I hear somepony's voice.

"Sugercube, don't do this, please!" It's Aunt Applejack.

"I have to, it's too late now anyways," I try to say, although my words are blurred and sound hazy and thick.

"I love you Sugarcube. I'm so sorry."

I want to stop it. I want to talk to her one last time. I force my eyes open and she's not there. Of course. It was a hallucination.

I let my eyes shut again, locking myself in darkness and I feel myself slip into syrupy sleep.

_**A/N: This story is almost over! Yippee! :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

Midnight's P.O.V. (_**Ha! And you thought she'd committed suicide!**_)

My eyes open slowly. Immediately, I know I'm different. I sit up, my energy returning quickly. Examining my hoof, I feel giddy with excitement. My hoof looks the same.

Good, I was afraid it'd change my fur color or something. I take a deep breath and hop off my bed, trotting over to the mirror. When I see my reflection, I don't know whether to laugh or cry.

My horn is gone. My magic is gone. I am free.

I scream for joy and begin jumping joyfully around my room, squealing.

I'm not a monster anymore! I'm free! I'm free! I run down the hall to Mini's room and knock on the door. Mini opens it and immediately looks furious, disgusted, and underneath it all, hurt.

"Midnight! What-?!" she notices the absence of my horn and her expression immediately changes. Her eyes fill with unexplainable tears and she looks at me sadly. "You- you got rid of your horn? H-how?"

"A pill Luna gave me," I explain.

"B-but…" Mini seems torn. Drooping, she sighs. She looks more dejected than I've ever seen her before. "Magic…it was such a big part of you. You loved it, it was your fallback and…" Mini looks at me, tears streaming down her face, "you gave it up…for me."

"Not just for you," I explain, tears filling my eyes also, "For any children that I may have, for my mother, for my friends back home, for Luna, and… and for Crystal." My voice breaks and I take a shaky breath. Mini looks intently into my eyes. We both have silent tears streaming down our faces.

"Do you think that the monster part of you is gone?" she asks.

"Yes. That's why I did it. I still have to carry around my scars and I will always carry Crystal with me, but I had to get rid of my magic. It was going to take over and I would've become my mother. And I couldn't handle that," I gasp for breath, grief choking me, "I am so sorry for killing her. Believe me if I could have controlled it I would have. But I couldn't. And if I could bring her back by dying myself, then I would do it in a heartbeat. But I can't. And if I could make everything better, then I would. But I can't. So, please forgive me. But if you can't, then I understand. But I am _sorry_," I wait for Mini's response. She's sobbing, breathing deeply and coughing because her sobs are so forceful.

"I-I forgive you," she says through her tears, "I forgive you."

We embrace, crying even harder but, oddly, laughing at the same time.

When we finally pull away, Mini smiles at me.

"You know, I think Crystal would be glad we made up," she say, wiping away her drying tears.

"Yeah," I say quietly, "I think she would."

Mane Six's P.O.V.

"Chrysalis! You will pay for this!" Rainbow Dash screamed from her cage that was suspended from the ceiling.

"Of all the trips _not_ to bring my party canon, it had to be _this_ trip!" Pinkie wailed ruefully.

"Shut _UP_ about your stupid canon already!" the other ponies screamed in unison.

Chrysalis laughed an evil, hair raising laugh.

"Oh my little ponies," she smirked, "Now you're all alone."

"Shut your prissy mouth!" Applejack yelled, "We'll defeat you! Just wait!"

"Prissy? You couldn't think of a more colorful word?" an unimpressed Rainbow Dash said skeptically, "Such as-…"

"RAINBOW!" everypony screamed, knowing what a bad mouth she could have.

"Arguing is a wonderful tactic! Whatever shall I do to defend myself?" Chrysalis said sarcastically, walking away, apparently losing interest. Oddly enough, Fluttershy was the one who spoke up.

"Get…back…here… NOW!" she screamed. Chrysalis whirled around.

"What?!" she snarled, "I have the crown and the power! You have been defeated!"

"Not ALL the power," taunted Fluttershy. The other four elements exchanged confused glances. What was she talking about? Fluttershy continued, "You will never have ALL the power. The Elements of Harmony may be incomplete but we still have power!"

Chrysalis laughed.

"Idiot. Did you think I would fall for such an ill devised trick? Celestia took your elements away…and they're mine now."

"Nope," Fluttershy shook her head, "There is still one element connected to its rightful owner… Twilight Sparkle!"

"Oh my, you simply cannot come up with a plan can you?" Chrysalis smirked, "She's on the moon, what could she possibly do?"

"Tell you what Chrysalis," Fluttershy glared at the alicorn, "How about you tell us _your_ plan!"

"Simple, my changelings attack all resisters and I rule the rest," Chrysalis waved a hoof dismissively.

"We're resisting, but you're not eating us," Rainbow pointed out. Cryasalis smirked again.

"Yes, but you amuse me," she chuckled. Rainbow sort of snapped and started screaming every colorful profanity she could think of and lunging at the bars of her cage, screaming and spitting and growling.

"Rainbow, darling, calm down," Rarity urged. She was answered with a string of profanities. Rarity almost fainted.

"How vulgar!" she huffed.

"There's just one thing that I'm confused about," Applejack spoke up, "What about Luna? Where's she?"

Chrysalis's eyes widened.

"I completely forgot about her!" she screamed, "Guards-!"

"Too late!" a voice laughed. Everypony turned to see Luna.

"Bye Chrysalis!" she laughed cheerfully. Luna closed her eyes and her horn lit up, the room filled with light for what seemed like hours. When it faded away, Celestia was cowering where Chrysalis had been standing with her crown, back to gold, lying next to her.

Offering a small smile to her sister, Celesta stood shakily.

"I knew you would be able to get rid of her," Celestia smiled. Luna glared at her and turned to get the Mane Five out of their cages.

"I don't understand," said Rainbow as she climbed out of her cage and joined her friends, "How did you hide from the changelings? Why did Chrysalis forget about you?"

"A: Camouflage spell, and B: I guess she was just to caught up in her own little world and too excited about getting the crown to worry about me," Luna smiled at the five ponies standing before her. Then she turned to her sister, glaring.

"How DARE you!" Luna screamed. Celestia had been about to put the crown back on when she stopped.

"What?" she seemed baffled. Luna stormed up to her, knocking the crown out of her hooves.

"You sacrificed your kingdom on the slim chance that I would save everypony?! Just so you could be immortal?!" Luna was irate. Celestia cowered.

"I-I thought it would be more beneficial for Equestria if I was immortal," she mumbled.

"You didn't even know I would save everypony did you?" Luna groaned.

"No…" Celestia said, sounding like a small filly.

"Then Celestia, Princess of the Sun," Luna stood up straight, speaking in the royal Canterlot voice, "I hereby dethrone you, on charges of treason, against your kingdom…and your sister," Luna picked up Celestia's crown and looked hard at it. Then she removed her own crown and put on Celestia's. Luna grew before everypony's eyes. She was now as tall and elegant as Celestia.

"I will take over responsibilities of Crown Princess," she said.

***(One week later)

"Thank you for everything," Luna smiled warmly at the Mane Five.

"No problem your Majesty!" Rainbow spoke for all of them, "Good luck!"

The Mane Five were leaving the palace for the train station. Celestia had been allowed to remain living in the palace but she had been relieved of all royal powers.

"Wait! Princess Luna," Fluttershy exclaimed, "Can't you bring Twilight back? I mean, Chrysalis is gone now, so…"  
Luna was already shaking her head.

"She tried to murder a princess, she stays where she is," Luna said.

"Oh," Fluttershy said quietly.

"I know; it breaks my heart too, that she must suffer from Celestia's evil deeds," Luna bowed her head. Everypony was quiet for a moment.

"We had better get going now," said Rainbow. Everypony started to leave, except for Applejack.

"Applejack? Come on!"'Rainbow shouted. Applejack was staring out the window, she could see the boarding school wear Midnight was. It wasn't far. She could go and talk to her. She could finally apologize for everything in person. This was her chance to make it all right.

Taking a deep breath she turned to Rainbow.

"Okay, let's go," she said.  
With that, the Mane Five left the palace and went to the train station.

Midnight's P.O.V.

As Mini and I talk, we walk outside to sit in the sun. We decided that we've both spent way too much time inside lately.

We're laughing in the front yard of the building when I do a double take. There's a very familiar group of ponies walking by the school. One in particular catches my eyes.

"A-Applejack?!" I gasp. Applejack looks up, startled.

"Mi-Midnight?!" she gasps as well. I leap to my feet and rush to her, flinging open the gate that separates us and fling myself into her hooves.

"I-I missed you!" I sob.

"I know… I know; I missed you too!" Applejack's voice is thick. Suddenly, I push away from her.

"You sent me away!" I say with a wounded gaze, "None of this would've happened if you'd kept me!"

"I know, I… just thought it would be best for all of us," is Applejack's lame excuse.

"You _abandoned_ me! Just like everypony else! My mother abandoned my, God knows where my father is, and you just… sent me away! Like something that didn't fit right and out of _nowhere_!" my lip quavers, "Why?! That's all I want to know! What was so wrong with me?!"

"There is _nothing _wrong with you!" Applejack says earnestly, "It was me! I couldn't tell truth from lie anymore!"

"That is a really _crappy _excuse!" I yell, "Even if I had lied about Caramel tripping me down the freakin' stairs, you shouldn't have tossed me away so easily!"

"Caramel… lied?" Applejack gasps.

"YES! CARAMEL _LIED_!" I scream, "She _HATED_ me! I cannot _BELIEVE_ you didn't realize that! She never liked me, she felt jealous and threatened and she wanted to get rid of me. And she got what she wanted."

"I'm sooo, sooo, sooooooo sorry!" tears stream down Applejack's cheeks.

"I don't _care _if you're sorry! I couldn't control myself after you got rid of me! You were my…" I choke, "You were my rock. And you were gone. When my mom was sent away, you weren't there. When I lost it, you weren't there. In fact, I lost it _because _of you! And now Crystal is dead… and that's _your_ fault."

"I know," Applejack chokes out, "It was the worst mistake I ever made in my entire life and I will never forgive myself. But I can't make all the side-effects go away. I can't make it all better. But… but I can take you back… that is, if you'll come with me."

I stare hard at Applejack, her green eyes are filled with tears and she looks so pathetic and remorseful. I look back at Mini Me who looks worried that I'll leave. I understand why; if I leave, then Mini's all alone; Crystal's gone, no one else really likes her, besides Pixie. We just made up and we were such good friends before. I had a life here; a good one. I can have that back. Crystal's death was an accident, it can't be undone and Mini understands that and Pixie will too. While the other ponies probably won't accept it as quickly, the will. It will all blow over and I can have that life back again.

On the other hand, if I go back with Applejack, I go back to Ponyville, the small town. The town where they undoubtedly know all about what I've done here. I go back everypony who knows me and my story and I'll get those pitying, judgmental, terrified, wary stares. The ones I hate. It will be like living under a microscope and while I love Applejack… I don't know if I can ever love her in the same way again. Even if we were able to get that relationship back, we would have to really work hard at it. And, honestly, I don't think I could do that amongst the pressure of Ponyville.

But the question is: Would it be worth it?

I stare at Applejack. I think long and hard before I reply.

"I'll come," I say, tears streaming down my cheeks. Aunt Applejack laughs for joy, although tears still cascade from her eyes, as she gathers me into a tight hug.

"I will _never _leave you again! I promise," she sobs.

"I know you won't Mom," I say quietly, "I know."

Epilogue:

Ponies still tell the story of the mare in the moon, the pony who tried to kill her mentor, all because of a mistake and a shattered heart. I heard from Pixie the other day. She's still living in Canterlot, but she opened up a home for abandoned and orphaned foals with Breezy and Phoenix. They found her about two weeks after Luna took power and they vowed never to leave each other again. Rainbow and Phoenix's parents moved to Canterlot just so they wouldn't have to.

Bluejay became a mother. She settled down with her high school sweet heart and has five children. Cashmere became a world famous author. She has a close relationship with her adopted sister, Daisy who seems to have a knack for gardening.

Magenta took over Sugarcube Corner after her parents retired and Caramel took over Sweet Apple Acres and Toffee moved to Canterlot after marrying Phoenix.

The filly who Applejack had hurt so deeply finally moved back in with her. They repaired their relationship and were very happy to be together at last. Mini and the filly maintained a very close relationship and went to college together.

The filly was eventually asked to become Princess Luna's personal protégé in Canterlot. She gleefully accepted and Applejack, now in her late 70's and suffering from a failing heart, cheered her on. A month after the filly accepted the position, she received news that Applejack had died.

I know that filly very well actually. I know that she takes flowers to Applejack's grave every full moon. The reason I do that is because I can look at the remains of both of my mothers' at the same time and meditate on the impact they both had on me. I sometimes bring my little daughter with me. She's too small to understand, but I think little Applejack will figure it out someday; she's got an honest heart. Just like my mother…

_**A/N: Well, that's it everypony! It's finally done! Yay!**__**  
**__** This last chapter will be up for a week or so and them I'm going back and ending it in chapter five like I wanted to.**__**  
**__** Thanks to all who read and followed and reviewed!**__**  
**__**Special thanks to:**__**  
**__**Waffleman2211: I seriously kept going pretty much just for you! ;D**__**  
**__**My sister: Thank you for all of the constructive and destructive criticism you gave me!**__**  
**__**My friend: Thank you for allowing me to use your character ideas: Velveta, Angel, Caramel, Red Delicous, and Bunny. :) (She came up with how they looked and their names and whose kids they were and I came up with their personalities and placement in the families)**__**  
**__**Anyone who gave suggestions.**__****_

_**God Bless and be on the lookout for my new AtLA fanfiction! It's already up so check out my profile.**_


End file.
